Yet another Harry Potter Cross
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: YGOHP Cross (duh!) Mokuba Kaiba has always lived a pretty normal life. Well, except for the occasional incident, like accidentally setting his brother's bed on fire. What happens though when He gets a strange letter adressed in Emerald ink?
1. Family Matters

Haku: Welcome to Yet Another Harry Potter Cross.  
  
Y. Haku: Yes, a YGO/HP cross... with a twist.  
  
Seto: Oh crap, is it my turn to be a muse?  
  
Haku: Yup! You should know that I only ever give a muse job to those I love.  
  
Seto: -deadpan- I'm flattered, no really, I am.  
  
Haku: -sweatdrop-  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Seto: Haku owns neither Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Harry Potter, though she was Harry Potter in a game of celebrity heads.  
  
Haku: -.- I lost...  
  
~~~  
  
Family Matters  
  
~~~  
  
It was just another ordinary summer's day in Domino City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Yugi was once again being challenged by Jou in an arcade, just a plain ordinary day.  
  
Except in one house... no scrap that... except in one MANSION.  
  
It was a rather attractive building that overlooked the sea. Looking up from the gate, to where the building was perched high above, it looked like an ordinary mansion, (Well as ordinary as a mansion can be), except for one thing. The giant Blue eyes statue perched in the driveway. If one was standing on the waterfront, one might have been able to see a mop of messy black hair in the kitchen window. One might also be able to see a flash of purple trench coat, half hidden by a kitchen bench.  
  
Yes, our story begins at Casa da Kaiba, or more specifically, in the kitchen of this large home.  
  
Something was happening on this eventful night that usually didn't happen. The CEO of Kaiba corp. was yelling at his younger brother. "I don't know what got into you Mokuba! I needed that research! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK BEFORE YOU TURNED OFF MY COMPUTER???" The normally calm and nonchalant Blue eyed duellist was bristling with rage. It had taken MONTHS to incorporate the technology and resources to get that research, and now it was all gone! The brunette was bristling with barely concealed rage, as he looked towards the small male, who was whimpering slightly.  
  
"S...s....s....sorry Seto, it was an accident." Mokuba's raven hair fell across his sad face, as the young 11 year old looked anywhere but the cold gaze of his brother.  
  
"An Accident? APOLOGIES DON'T BRING BACK RESEARCH MOKUBA!" It was in that moment, as Mokuba cringed, that Seto remembered why he didn't yell at the boy often. The coffee cup he'd been brandishing about in his rage suddenly shattered, the steaming hot liquid inside it somehow managing to find it's way to his most sensitive area. Not just one or two drops, but the whole cup. Seto yelled in agony, and Mokuba was instantly trying to soothe and help his brother, rushing to the high tech fridge and getting some ice out of the contraption on the fridge door. Wrapping the cubes up in a paper towel, the boy rushed back to his brother and gave it to him.  
  
Seto sighed with relief as he felt the cool ice on the still burning affected area. "Sorry Mokuba." He commented, looking deeply concerned for having yelled at him. "I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated is all."  
  
Mokuba nodded, accepting his brother's apology and gave one of his own, before running out of the room to get some burn ointment. Seto watched his brother's retreating back curiously. Things always seemed to happen around the boy when he was upset or angry, or when Seto yelled at him. There had been many incidents over the 11 years that Mokuba had been alive, ranging from the time Mokuba had brought a kitten home off the alleyway, and Seto had told Mokuba to, quote, "Get rid of that filthy flea bitten animal." The cat had proceeded to let out a lion's roar, scaring both Mokuba and Seto into getting rid of it very quickly. There was also the time that Seto's bed had somehow caught fire in the middle of the night, the same night that he had grounded his little brother for sneaking into a movie. All in all, it was a good thing to keep Mokuba as happy as possible to avoid unexplainable incident. Seto was still sworn in his beliefs that there was no such thing as magic, Egyptian or otherwise, so he preferred to keep the boy happy to stop the show of such events that were unexplainable any other way.  
  
At least he would have liked to.  
  
~~~  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba's sleepy voice called out across the house the next morning. Woken up, no doubt by the smell of blueberry pancakes, the boy had risen from his bed to find big brother cooking.  
  
"Morning Mokuba. The pancakes will be ready in about five minutes. Why don't you go get the mail while we wait?" The CEO smiled fondly, the previous night's events forgotten.  
  
Mokuba nodded cheerfully and began the long walk down the driveway to the mailbox. (Haku: And yes, it is a long walk. My music teacher lives in a mansion and wanted me to get the mail once... -.-) Enjoying the view of the ocean, a view he never tired of, Mokuba made a slow and relaxing walk towards the small box marked only with a sticker saying, "Give me junk mail, and I'll sue." This sign always made him smile, no-one could say that Seto wasn't blunt. It worked too, for as Mokuba sorted through the letters, he found only three bills, then...  
  
It slipped from his hands, a letter he didn't notice until just then. The envelope was made of heavy yellow parchment and was addressed in bright green ink, which seemed to shimmer brightly.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Second largest Bedroom  
  
Kaiba Mansion,  
  
Domino city."  
  
He turned the envelope over, expecting a return address, but instead finding a wax seal with a strange insignia on it. A hawk, a badger, a snake and a lion were all surrounding a highly detailed letter H. Mokuba felt his eyebrows rise as he walked back up the garden way to his home.  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: So what do you think? Interesting plot twist huh?  
  
Seto: -watery eyes- That was cruel Haku.  
  
Y. Haku: Yes, she only ever puts her favourite characters through pain Seto.  
  
Haku: R and R? 


	2. Laughable Letters

Haku: For some reason, I really like to write this fic!  
  
Seto: Hmn, could it have something to do with the fact that, one, you can torture me, and two, that my little brother is a lesser character, so you can be granted a lot of licence?  
  
Y. Haku: Those, and she thinks that Mokuba going to Hogwarts is an original idea.  
  
Haku: -nods-  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Princess Krystal01: Thanks, but could you please be a little more descriptive in your reviews? Interesting kinda doesn't tell me much. I do accept constructive crits, and also positive reviews, so please broaden from a one word review, thanks.  
  
Mimiheart: ^_^ I thought it would be interesting if the younger Kaiba brother went to Hogwarts instead of the older one or Yugi and Co. (Oh, I also thought that having Jou or Honda go would be good too...)  
  
Y. Haku: Yes, but she went with Mokuba because there are so many opportunities to torture Seto.  
  
Seto: -sigh-  
  
Aura Black Chan: I plan to. I wanted something that varied from the standard YGO/HP cross... There are far too many of those. -.-  
  
Saiyan Jedi: Actually, my favourite part was...  
  
Seto: I think we all know what your favourite part was. -Winces-  
  
Haku: ^_^ you're a quick one, Moneybags! I noticed that too, but I had to have him yell, because it would initiate something happening... namely the coffee cup sp...  
  
Seto: Gr.  
  
Haku: As for your comments on TBH, I'd be more than happy to be a character in your fic, as long as I get to drag my muse with me.  
  
Y. Haku: Am I your muse now?  
  
Haku: Yup! If Kohaku can't be in it, it doesn't matter, and I'm flattered you think I'm a good author!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Muahaha! Though it is PAINFULLY obvious what that is, I'm updating now so you shall find out!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
If I owned HP, a certain character in a certain FIFTH book WOULD NOT DIE!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: And if she owned Yu-Gi-Oh!? Well, just be thankful that she doesn't.  
  
~~~  
  
Laughable letters.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto was putting stacks of pancakes on the table when Mokuba came in. Mokuba handed the CEO the letters, then sat at the table. He ripped open the parchment and read the first line. He read it twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then burst out laughing.  
  
Seto looked over his shoulder, read the first line, and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
(Haku: Oh come on, how many people knew THAT was coming. Y. Haku: On with the fic I say.) Mokuba rolled up the letter and lobbed it over his shoulder. It landed perfectly in the bin. "Whoever sent that is gonna get hurt, right big brother?"  
  
"No. Whoever would waste our time with such an immature prank is not worth it. Only if they do it again will we bother." So a peaceful day was ensured.  
  
The next day however...  
  
Seto scowled as he opened the letterbox and 15 odd letters fell out of it. All were made of yellow parchment and written in the same green ink as the first. This time, Mokuba didn't even look at them, before he ripped them up and threw them in the bin.  
  
It was a very frustrated Seto that went to work that day, and there were further surprises waiting for him there.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"What is it?" He growled at his secretary. The young girl flinched, then held up a yellow parchment envelope. "I gots about a hundred of these for your little brother sir."  
  
Seto felt his eye twitch involuntarily. "Destroy them." He growled, before making his way up to his office, only to find his in-tray stacked with a similar type of letter. "THIS IS GETTING BEYOND RIDICULUS!" He yelled this so loud that birds in nearby trees took flight in fear. Seto put the papers through his shredder.  
  
The day's surprises were not over however, for, When Seto turned on his laptop, the familiar "You got mail!' Tone rang out, in its falsely cheery voice. Cringing slightly, and knowing he'd regret it, he opened his inbox.  
  
100 new messages. All labelled with HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Whoever was doing this, was insanely annoying, remarkably stupid, or both. Seto checked all the messages, and hit delete, before deciding it was a good time to call it a day.  
  
Of course, the sender hadn't finished their fun yet. Upon inserting the key into his front door, Seto noticed something rather odd about the blue eyes statue that he loved. Extremely odd... There was a strange rustling noise, and about 500 letters came shooting out of the Blue eye's mouth, bearing down upon the CEO as if they were out to destroy him. Seto screamed in a girlish way, and raced inside the house, slamming the door behind him. The dull thud of the letters hitting the door could be heard. It wasn't surprising then, that the CEO didn't sleep very well that night.  
  
"Cant sleep, letters'll get me. Can't sleep, letters'll get me."  
  
~~~  
  
Mokuba's day hadn't been much better than his brothers. He'd decided to finish the day off with a nice relaxing walk in the park, when quite unexpectedly, a fire hydrant in front of him exploded, showering bits of yellow parchment in front of him. Mokuba let out a frightened yelp, and raced back to the house, diving under his covers and shaking slightly.  
  
"There's no such thing as magic, there's no such thing as magic" He kept muttering, until he eventually fell asleep. He didn't hear the dull thud of letters filling up the kitchen, from the exhaust fan above the stove.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto: DO you ENJOY torturing me?  
  
Haku: Yup! Very muchly!  
  
Y. Haku: R and R? 


	3. Is this some idea of a JOKE?

Haku: Erm Seto?  
  
Seto: -shaking slightly-  
  
Y. Haku: Erm, I think you broke him Haku.  
  
Haku: NO HE CAN'T BE BROKED! NOT UNTIL THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY!  
  
Seto: -still shaking-  
  
Y. Haku: Yup, definitely broken.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Anonymous- Yup! And how did you leave a review without your name? -looks interested- I'm gonna continue this fic. I'm enjoying it too much to stop.  
  
Seto: -whimper-  
  
Mimiheart- You think so? I didn't think Seto would scream girlishly, but I had to put it in. -evil grin-  
  
Meilin Hikuro: O.o your review posted twice...  
  
Aura Black Chan: Arthur... now there's an idea... Though I'm going to stick to my original plan... and... Well... you'll find out.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Yeah, I've always wondered what would happen then... ahh well...  
  
Saiyan Jedi: Point out my gaping plothole why son't you.... -sulks- I guess they could have used a spell, or they could have gone far enough away from the magical energies to send them...  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Haku: I DON'T OWN ALRIGHT! The only thing I own that's either Yu-Gi-Oh! or HP is the HP books, a YGO sticker book, YGO cards and a Winged Dragon of Ra model!  
  
Y. Haku: Somebody's getting sick of doing disclaimers...  
  
~~~  
  
Is this some sort of a JOKE?  
  
~~~  
  
It was surprising, Seto thought, that someone could be as stupid as to send either him, or his brother a prank letter. It was even more amusing that they would find it funny to further torture the brothers by sending 100 letters to the front desk of his office, to his inbox and to his email. Rigging the blue eyes and the fire Hydrant was just plain weird, but what the brothers stumbled across the next morning really took the cake. No one, sane or otherwise, would try to pull this trick off, and expect to survive the wrath of the brunette.  
  
Yet try they had, he thought as he and Mokuba stood in front of the glowing embers that had been the thousands upon thousands of letters that had filled the kitchen and spilled into the hallway that morning. It had been a shock for the brothers, upon awakening from a day of harassment only to find more of the same cluttering up their kitchen, but as Mokuba had said, "Light letters on fire and they burn very quickly." So they had taken the letters out to the back garden, a wheelbarrow at a time, and set them alight. Now, they were gone.  
  
No sooner though, than had the last ember gone out, that there was a booming knock on the door. "I'll get it Mokey." (Haku: awww cutie! He calls Mokuba Mokey!) Seto moved through the house like a stealthy cat, and slowly creaked open the door when there came a booming noise again. Putting on his best 'You've-really-ticked-me-off- so-what's-your-last-request' CEO face, He stared at the man's mid section, then turned his head up, to meet beetle black eyes and a wild face covered in bushy mangled tatter that Seto had to assume was hair. He felt the expression melt off his features. "Oh. And who are you then?"  
  
"Now that's not a very nice way to answer the door. Meh name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Rubeus Hagrid said, a cheery glint in his eyes. This disappeared as Seto closed the door in his face and went back in to Mokuba. "Now that's not very nice." The man said, before blinking and re appearing next to Mokuba. The boy screamed 'GHOST' before running and hiding behind Seto. Seto looked at the man.  
  
"How did you get in?" The CEO was scowling deeply.  
  
"Apparated. Now, yeh'll need ter read that letter." The man held out one green letter to Mokuba, and smiled warmly. Mokuba extended a trembling hand, took the letter and opened it.  
  
'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Kaiba,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Mokuba snorted at it, and gave the letter to Seto, who snorted at it as well, before throwing it in the bin.  
  
"I could have you arrested for Harassment, Fraud, Unlawful entry, and plagiarism." Seto said, over the initial shock of the man and back in full CEO mode. "What do you have to say to that and your pranks?"  
  
Rubeus Hagrid merely shrugged and pulled a small, feathery and very ruffled looking something from one of the vast pockets on his overcoat. The something, Mokuba noticed, was hooting very softly, as if awoken from a nice nap. "Seto, that's an OWL!"  
  
"And animal cruelty as well." Seto said, but Mokuba was taking the crumpled up letter out of the bin, and re-reading the last line.  
  
"We await your owl... Seto, Maybe this guy's for real..." Mokuba remembered the way the man had appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Nonsense, Mokuba. There's no such thing as magic." But Mokuba wasn't listening. Instead, he was looking at the owl in the man's hands, and trying not to squeal with glee. The man on the other hand, was writing a note.  
  
"Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Like you said, the older one's the biggest muggle out, but it looks like the little one believes me now. See you after I've gotten his gear and fetched Harry,  
  
Hagrid."  
  
"Look, Rudikus or whatever you said your name was..." Seto began in his tone that said, 'You-are-the-slime-beneath-my-shoes-don't-even-LOOK-at-me- when-I-talk-to-you' And didn't get to finish.  
  
"One, Kaiba, Meh name's Rubeus Hagrid, call me Hagrid for short, and Two, we've got ter get going if I wan' ter keep ter my schedule. Got yer wallet? Okay then, let's get going!" With that, he clasped one hand on Seto's shoulder, and one on Mokuba's shoulder, then suddenly, they were no longer in the bright sunny mansion that was their home.  
  
~~~  
  
They were in a grubby little inn slash bar which had a creaky sign outside the front saying 'The leaky cauldron'. Seto looked positively disgusted, and even more so, when a toothless old wizard came up and asked Hagrid if he wanted a drink. Hagrid politely shook his head and said, "Nah. Maybe later Tom." Before going out the back door, into a small and dirty backyard. Uncertainly, Seto and Mokuba followed him. "Which brick was it again?"  
  
"What are you mumbling to yourself there?" Seto snapped, far beyond the need for a civil tongue.  
  
"Never yeh mind.' Hagrid shot back, an edge to the giant man's usually warm and friendly voice. "Now watch 'ere yeh muggle, if this doesn't make yeh a believer, there's nothin' that will." He tapped a ridiculous looking pink umbrella to the wall, and the bricks immediately sprung to life. They flew around, rearranging themselves into a stone archway with English lettering on the top. Of the two brothers, it was Mokuba who commented first.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid... but what does it say up the top there?"  
  
"Eh? I thought you knew English?"  
  
"I do, but I can't read it. can only read Kanji..."  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember, Dumbledore put a spell on the letter so yeh could read it... It says Diagon Alley. So Mok'ba, and Yeh, Kaiba, Welcome ter Diagon Alley."  
  
Seto made an indistinct noise in his throat.  
  
~~~  
  
Haku: Well well well Kaiba... looks like you were at a loss for words... -turns reporter-like- What des it feel like to find out that there is Magic in the world?  
  
Seto: Knock it off.  
  
Haku: Are you now convinced of your ancient Egyptian origin, for if this magic exists, surely that does too?  
  
Seto: I'm warning you... -low menacing growl-  
  
Y. Haku: Well, I suggest that we leave it there, or Seto will kill something. R and R everyone!  
  
Haku: One thing before you all go, a little  
  
POLL:  
  
Which house should Mokey go in?  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Ravenclaw (Only if someone tells me who the head of house is....)  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Slytherin (Not bloody likely)  
  
This shall keep running until they get to the school. 


	4. Mokuba's Tenshi

Seto: Dammit, another chapter.

Haku: Hehehe, you thought it was bad before Seto, Your worst nightmare shall be contained in this chapter. It is fluffy and goes by the name of Tenshi!

Seto: ...?

Y. Haku: Just don't ask Seto, don't ask.

REVIEW REPLIES:

Duo- Will do! Glad you're enjoying it.

Dagger5- ^_^ I thought the sign was good for a laugh. Same with the coffee.

Seto: I thought the coffee was just cruel.

Haku: Aww... You know I luff ya. -glomps Seto-

Seto: Get... off... me... -twitch twitch-

Dagger5- 

Seto: DARN RIGHT those Emails annoyed me!

Haku: When you think about it, Mokey's lived with Seto all his life, so he would have picked up a couple hundred of his traits.

Dagger5- Just wait, Seto's in Diagonelly (I love it when Harry says that in the second movie, so cute!) In this chapter.

Aura Black Chan- ^_^ Poor poor Seto... His world just keeps getting turned upside down at my leisure.

Seto: Oh shaddap.

Haku: and thanks for telling me who the head of Ravenclaw is. I knew all the others, but I didn't know for the life of me who the head of Ravenclaw was.

Mimiheart- Sometimes?

Seto: What is that supposed to mean?

Haku: Oh nothing... Also, thanks for the help with who the head of Ravenclaw was. That site's really helpful too. -glomptackle- -gives you coke and sugar-

POLL:

Okay, the question is: 

Which house should Mokey go in?

And so far, the results stand thus:

Gryffindor: 2 votes  
Ravenclaw: 1 vote (My vote... but I'll put him anywhere... It doesn't really make a difference. Y. Haku: As in it doesn't affect plot.)  
Hufflepuff: 1 vote  
Slytherin: 0 votes

Keep sending those votes in!

DISCLAIMER:

Y. Haku: Haku doesn't own the following things: Harry Potter, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Is that simple enough for you?

LiB: Yes.

~~~

Mokuba's Tenshi

~~~

"Seto, Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba looked at his brother worriedly. Seto had gone a rather nasty pale colour, and his mouth was opening and closing in much a similar fashion to a goldfish. "Seto?"

Hagrid, who had gone into the alley, turned around and asked impatiently, "Well, are yeh comin'?" Before seeing the shocked CEO, and turning around. "Come on then Kaiba, it aint that big a deal."

Kaiba just stood and gaped.

Hagrid rolled his eyes and dragged the poor boy from his well accustomed, technology based life into the stuff that Mokuba's dreams were made of. (Seto had no imagination, and therefore his dreams tended to be him typing away at his laptop.) being dragged into Diagon Alley seemed to wake Seto up however, for, he snapped, "Get your hands off me you oaf." As soon as he was inside.

Hagrid threw his hands up in his own defence, then the three started down the cobblestone road, Mokuba looking around in awe, Seto in disgust.

They passed many strange shops and stalls, and Mokuba had to fight every bone in his little body, not to go galumphing (Haku: my word...) down the street and buying everything he could lay his hands upon. Seto on the other hand, turned to the giant of a man and commented, "Where are we going?" in a rather icy tone.

Hagrid looked at him with mild distaste and replied, "Well, our first stop is teh Ministry o' Magic branch 'ere in Diagon. We gotta get yeh brother 'ere a readin' charm."

"And what, pray tell, is a 'readin' charm?" Seto asked, doing a cruel mockery of the man's accent.

Hagrid scowled, and his eyes lost a bit of their warmth. "It'll allow yeh brother teh read English." He commented, not at all liking the older Kaiba. "Then our next stop will be Gringotts, then after tha' just shops teh get 'is supplies." finished running through the schedule, Hagrid turned to a rather plain building, and ushered the two inside.

It was just like any corporate office, a few plants here and there, (Albeit some were moving of their own free will) a painting or two, (Seto blinked as he realised ALL of them had moving subjects) and a highly polished front desk to which Hagrid was leading them. 

"Hello there, what can I do to help you today?" a dumpy woman at the counter said, as Hagrid approached.

"Erm Yeh, I'm 'ere teh get a reading charm done on this boy." Hagrid clapped a hand on Mokuba's shoulders, and he felt as if he would fall over.

"Hmmm. Okay then." Seto noticed that she appeared to be sucking the end of a long wooden shaft. The lady drew what was unmistakably a quill from her draw and proceeded to write on what seemed to be a form of sorts. She handed this to Hagrid. "Take this down that hall, and to the third door on the right. The door's kind of temperamental, though. remember to ask politely if you can knock first. The man inside should be able to help you out."

Hagrid nodded in a friendly way. "Thanks for teh help. And sucking yeh wand is a bad habit."

The woman laughed and took her 'wand' out of her mouth. "I'll keep that in mind."

Seto found himself following the giant of a man through a large hallway, where he stopped and asked the third Door on the right, "Am I allowed ter knock?"

Seto stared as if Hagrid were mad, then as if he were mad as the door handle unmistakably nodded. Hagrid smiled, and with a brief 'thanks' he knocked on the door. It swung inward, and a pudgy little woman on the other side asked, "What can I do for you today fellows?"

Hagrid smiled fondly down at the woman, giving her the form and commented, "We're ere to get a readin' charm done." 

The woman smiled. "Of course. Who is the person getting the charm done?"

Mokuba stepped forward meekly, shyness seemed to have come over him.

The lady nodded and went back to reading the form. "It says here, you speak English and read Japanese, but can only write in Kanji. Is that true?"

Mokuba nodded, wondering how the lady knew that, when they hadn't told the lady at the front desk.

"Well then child, close your eyes, and it'll all be over in a second." She pulled out another of the shafts of wood. "_Causa Acroasis_*" Mokuba heard Seto gasp behind him. The boy slowly opened his eyes. "Thanks Miss..." he spared a glance at the nameplate on the desk, "Telling."

"Well at least we know the charm worked, the plate is written in English." Mokuba gasped and Hagrid nodded. 

"Thank yeh for yeh time."

He led them out of the building.

~~~

(Haku: Insert boring scene in which Seto nearly faints at the sight of goblins in Gringotts)

Now out in the sunlit air, Mokuba knew the first stop he wanted. The note that he had pulled out of the envelope had said he was allowed to get a pet, so he had forcefully told Hagrid, (in a way which was so reminiscent of his brother Hagrid nearly laughed) That he wanted one. Which meant that now, they were waling into the animal menagerie with Seto looking strangely anxious. The goblins were still fresh on his mind, and he wondered what other strange creatures he would meet whilst in the alley. 

Luckily though, he was spared this, as most of the animals appeared normal. MOST of the animals appeared normal. Some were so plainly magical that Seto wondered why the hell people didn't notice them in real life. And unfortunately for the business man, his brother was looking at one of these right now. A half cat, half eagle one of these. Mokuba had found a griffin.

"Seto! I want this one!" He had called, racing over to the strange creature's cage, and practically dancing with glee at the sight of the black furred and white feathered creature, which was roughly the size of a kitten. it's auburn eyes blinked and it clicked is beak in a playful way, flapping its wings and dancing about the cage. The store hand seemed to sense a sale, and came over to the two, beaming thoughtfully.

"Ahh yes, a griffin did the young master want?" He asked, in a voice which was so oily that it had to be fake. This immediately snapped Seto into business mode, and even though he was reluctant to get his brother a pet, if Mokuba really wanted it, Mokuba got it.

"Yes, we were interested in purchasing it, but we wish to know it's price before we do anything on the matter. AND why the griffin is better than say an owl or a cat." The cold voice of the CEO snapped at the man.

He seemed to be taken slightly aback, but took the small feathered creature out of it's cage, where they could get a better look at it. Though Seto resented it, he found himself admiring the creature's beauty. Two feathered ears lay across the creature's eagle-like head, and the front half of it's body was feathered, legs ending in scaly talons. The back half of the creature was suave and catlike, black fur glistening in the store's light. it's long, flexible tail ended in a lion like tuft, and it carried an elegant grace about it, without even trying. Feathered wings sprouted from halfway down it's back, and they fluttered weakly in an attempt to fly. "The griffin has all the usefulness of an owl, and an impeccable sense of direction. They also form a bond with their master, and have the loveable nature of a dog, whilst growing no larger than the size of an average housecat. At least this breed won't anyway. They are incredibly loyal, and they have an incredible sense of duty to their masters." The store hand said, giving the griffin to Mokuba. Mokuba squealed with delight as the griffin tried to lick his face.

The CEO nodded. "Let's talk prices."

The shop hand gulped, at the man's icy tone, and said, "That particular griffin is 30 galleons." Seto sighed, the wizarding currency he could convert easily once he knew the rate, and the price meant that the griffin was approximately 300 dollars US. (Haku: I'm saying a galleon is 10 dollars here, it's easier that way.) 

"15."

"Sir, I must insist. This griffin is relatively cheap for it's breeding and quality."

"15 or I take my business elsewhere."

"27"

"18"

"Sir..."

"18"

"24"

"20"

"Done." 

Seto nodded, and paid the man the gold. Mokuba 'yipped' and the griffin whistled, finally taking to the air and landing on the boy's head.

Hagrid had watched to process rather dumbfounded, as Seto had haggled, thinking to himself what a remarkable business man the Teenager really was. He turned his attention to Mokuba. "So, What're yeh gonna call 'im?"

Mokuba looked at the griffin, who looked back, rather cute, for the griffin was sitting on Mokuba's head, and had to lean over to look into the boy's eyes. "I'm going to call _her_ Tenshi." He commented.

Seto smiled, not knowing why, but the Griffin made him somewhat more relaxed about this magical world his brother was going in to. After all, something about Mokuba naming the Griffin 'Angel' meant that he at least would have a guardian Angel when his brother couldn't be there.

"Sir! You left your manual behind!" The store hand ran out, and handed Seto a small book, _How to take care of your Griffin_. Seto sighed, opening it with much trepidation, he looked down the contents page. There, in chapter 5 was what he feared.

_Housebreaking your griffin_.

~~~

* Roughly translates to reading aloud... well the last word does anyway.

Haku: That chapter was nice and long, but in the next Chapter, Mokey'll get his wand!

Seto: Great, just what I need... a brother with a pet griffin and a wand.

Haku: Hehehe...

Y. Haku: Erm... Read and Review?


	5. Madame Malkins Robes for All occasions

Seto: So far, Tenshi hasn't been my worst nightmare Haku.

Haku: -sly grin- So far.

Seto: You wouldn't dare.

Haku: Give me your Blue Eyes White Dragons, or I will.

Seto: You're bluffing.

Haku: Nup, Blue Eyes, or she unleashes hell.

Seto: Dream on.

Haku: Hell it is then. Oh, and everyone? I'm sorry I didn't update last week, I was in Melbourne.

REVIEW REPLIES:.

ShadowSpinnerX- Yeah, they do rock, but I don't like the fact that it's always Yugi, Bakura, Malik and sometimes Seto that goes... Gotta be original!

Aura Black Chan- My plan is to have him lighten up a little, but not because they meet another family. Hehe... The reason why Seto will lighten up was introduced last chapter...

Dagger5-

Seto: Yes, I'm so absolutely _thrilled_ that Mokuba will get a wand. It's so bloody _exciting._

Haku: I'm glad you think so Seto. ^_^

Y. Haku; Don't mind her, Seto, she's just not familiar with Sarcasm.

Seto: I noticed.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa- I can't give away what Seto's gonna do. -coughslamfacefirstintothebarriercough- 

Seto: I heard that.

Saiyan Jedi- lol. Well, in my opinion, any plot hole is gaping... -cringes-

Y. Haku: Yeah, and that was a great idea about how to fix it. (Better than hers.)

Haku: Do you want a gaping hole in your HEAD Kohaku?

Y. Haku: I'm right thanks.

POLL:

Which house should Mokuba go in?

Gryffindor: 3 votes  
Ravenclaw: 2 votes   
Hufflepuff: 1 vote  
Slytherin: 0 votes

I wonder why no one wants him in Slytherin?

DISCLAIMER: 

I am a fifteen year old girl who's never been anywhere remotely near England or Japan, so no own, no sue.

RANDOM NOTE: 

Haku: Mokey and I share the same Birthday! 7/7! (I found that when I went looking for whether he's right handed or left handed... I didn't find that out though.)

~~~

Madame Malkins Robes for All occasions

~~~

Mokuba fell into step behind Seto, who in turn was a step behind Hagrid. They were heading for a old, dusty looking shop with a faded velvet display. Tenshi chirruped from her perch on Mokuba's head and looked about excitedly, white feathers glistening in the morning sun. 

"Where the hell are we going?" Seto demanded of Hagrid. Truth be told, Mokuba didn't really think his brother was being fair to the man, for even though Hagrid looked threatening, it was easy to tell that his heart was in the right place. Frowning slightly, Mokuba walked a bit faster, so he could stand next to his brother. 

Hagrid at least made an effort to reply in a civilized tongue, and Mokuba thought he must have an incredibly large amount of patience, for he said, as calm as ever, "Olivanders, ter get Mok'ba his wand."

Seto snorted, and what happened next, Mokuba didn't quite see, but there was a rustle of movement above him, and Seto's rough voice. "Agh! Mokuba, tell your pet to watch where it puts it's wings, it cuffed me." Tenshi jumped off Mokuba's head at this point, shot what had to be a nasty look in Seto's direction, and_ strutted _forward, to where Hagrid was trying very hard not to chuckle. Mokuba couldn't help but smile, thinking that the birdlike creature just might have done it on purpose.

"Maybe I should have called you Yami, Tenshi. You both seem to share the same sentiment towards my brother..." Mokuba said to himself quietly, looking up to where Hagrid had stopped.

It was a reasonably quaint looking shop, with a very homely front, and a display that consisted of one of the shafts of wood that everyone seemed to have, seated on a velvet cushion. Peeled gold lettering above the display read, _Olivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC_. Tenshi let out a low chirrup, and gently poked Mokuba with one talon to get picked up. He did so absentmindedly, as he followed Hagrid through the door. The wand in the window seemed to be brimming with some kind of Ethereal force, as did the store, when they stepped inside.

Seto looked about in scorn, and made his way to the spindly chair he saw in the corner of the shop. Tenshi chirruped, and set him what would have been a death-glare, if the animal had human qualities. Hagrid rang the bell, and Mokuba looked about in what had to be awe.

"Feel that big brother?" 

"Feel what?"

Mokuba stared at him, as if trying to decide whether he was serious or not, then upon realising that Seto was never not serious (Except for times when a certain blonde mutt was involved, even then Mokuba wondered) the expression changed into one of disbelief. Mokuba wasn't allowed long to dwell on this though, for a new voice spoke behind them. "May I help you?" Two pale eyes emerged from the shadows, glowing like moons in the little light of the shop's dusty interior. An ancient man followed out of the shadows, his skin, once obviously healthy, hanging off his face like slightly loose cloth. Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Ahh, Mr. Hagrid. It's been a fair while since I last saw you in this store. Somewhere in the vicinity of 50 years I believe.* Oak, sixteen inches wasn't it?" The strange man said, yet to introduce himself to either of the Kaibas.

"Yeah, It was, Mr. Olivander."

"Shame about that wand really, it was a nice one. Pity, pity. But who do we have here?" He turned to the Kaibas at last, and Mokuba felt his skin prickle under the old man's gaze. "I must say, I've never seen someone with such thick hair my lad. Tell me, your name youngling." 

Mokuba blushed, embarrassed. "Mokuba Kaiba sir. And that's my brother Seto." Olivander looked towards the CEO, blinked, and turned back to Mokuba. 

"Your brother wears the mark of a griffin's scorn... Curious, very curious." Mokuba wondered what he meant by this, but found he couldn't ask, and Olivander wasn't about to elate by any stretch of the imagination. "Now, Young Kaiba, hold out your wand arm." Mokuba assumed this was his right hand, so he held it out. Olivander started measuring it. 

"Mr. Kaiba, Every wand you see before you has a core of a very powerful substance. Dragon heartstrings, Unicorn tail hairs, even some..." He threw a casual glance at Tenshi "...griffin fletching. This does not mean that the wands can do the same thing, you understand, oh no. Just as every human is different, as is every Unicorn, griffin etcetera. In turn, each wand created can be made from a different wood, which means that no two wands will ever be the same. That will do." The tape measure crumpled from under Mokuba's nose. He had only realised, that it was measuring him on it's own. "Now take this." Olivander handed him a wooden shaft, a wand. 

"Go on, boy, give it a wave." Mokuba did so, but the wand was quickly snatched away. "Yes, yes, I should have guessed, that with a pet griffin, Fletching wands would be temperamental. Here, Jarrah** and Dragon heartstring." Mokuba took the wand in his hands, and felt a warm glow, spreading throughout the tips of his fingers. He waved the wand once, and with an echoing 'bang', a plume of flame shot out the end, shooting off vivid purple sparks as it went. "Oh! What a show! Yes, young Kaiba, this is the wand for you. A good one too, 10 inches, slightly heavy and inflexible. Very powerful. As will be the wizard who wields it." With that (and after they'd paid the 9 galleons it cost for the wand), he bowed them out of the shop. 

~~~

"Now, Mok'ba, Yer brother an' I are going to go get some ice-cream. You go ter Madame Malkins ter get yer robes, and we'll be back soon Okay?"

"Okay Hagrid." Mokuba said, although, catching his brothers eye, Mokuba knew it was the last thing that Seto wanted to do. He turned, before Seto screamed bloody murder, and headed to the shop with many fabrics in the window. 

Stepping inside the brightly lit store, the first thing Mokuba noticed was a family of about 6, all with flaming red hair, sitting to one side. The second thing he noticed was a dumpy witch with a round, happy face, calling out to him, "Hogwarts Dear? There's two people being fitted right now, but sit down, and they'll be done in a minute." He nodded his thanks, then took a seat next to the youngest looking boy. 

"Hi!" He greeted, and Mokuba turned to face him. Sitting down, it was hard to tell how tall he was, but it was a pretty safe bet that he was tall, for he sat higher than Mokuba in the chair. His face matched his long and lanky body, it was smattered with freckles, and he had a rather long nose. Mokuba smiled warily, suddenly very aware of his shoulder length black hair, and Asian complexion. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said, taking the hand that Ron held out. He was starting to feel more comfortable, especially when the woman who had to be his mother turned and smiled. 

"Hello dear, you new to Hogwarts too this year? It's Ronnie's first year too." She smiled warmly at him, though her eyes flickered with slight distaste when she noticed the length of his hair. (Haku: Just so you know, Mokuba's long hair is REALLY going to grate Mrs. Weasley's nerves, if I do more than one HP cross starring Mokuba.)

Mokuba nodded and smiled. "Actually, I didn't know anything about magic until I got the letter... I think I'm going to be behind everyone else... seeing as I didn't even know I was a wizard."

Ron grinned, and thumped him on the back in a playful way. "Don't worry, you won't be the only muggle-born first year. Practically half the year group is that way. Isn't that right Fred? ...Fred?"

One of an obvious set of twin boys looked up. "You talking to me Ronnekins? I'm George." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Brothers, who needs 'em eh?"

"My brother's looked after me my whole life... and what's a 'muggle-born?" Mokuba said scornfully, then curiously.

Mrs. Weasley looked horror struck that Mokuba was brought up by his brother, but let it pass. Instead, she chose to answer the second question. "A muggle is someone who has no magic. Non-wizards, dear. And being muggle-born means that your parents were muggles." Mokuba nodded understanding.

"Mother." A voice called from behind the door on the other side of the room. A tall male swept out of the doorway, black robes billowing around him. "They've finished fitting my robes, and they gave me some second hand ones that might fit Ron."

"Okay then Percy. Go try them on Ron." Mokuba noticed that Ron was rather pink with embarrassment. 

"Okay mum." He retreated behind the door to go put them on, as Mokuba was called forward. 

"It was nice meeting you Weasley-san." He commented, before following the dumpy witch to have his own robes fitted. The process was quick, for, like his brother, Mokuba was used to having clothes tailored for him, and did whatever Madame Malkins asked, sometimes even before she asked. Soon, he was trundling out of the store, but was stopped by one of the red headded twins, the one that Ron had spoken to earlier. "One question, Mokuba did you say it was? What's Weasley-san?"

Mokuba blushed. "Sorry, I'm Japanese, and that's basically how we would say Mrs. Weasley." The red head nodded understanding.

"Cool. And you've got to tell me how you got your eyes to be purple. My name's Fred." He introduced himself, eyes sparkling.

"They're naturally that way, and I thought you told Ron it was George?" He smiled happily, at the look on Fred's face, and at that moment, Seto chose to turn up.

"Mokuba! There you are. Did you get your robes?" Mokuba smiled at the slightly worried hint in Seto's voice. He could only begin to imagine what it would be like on the first day of term.

"Yeah, I did Seto. I'll see you Fred." He smiled at the red head, who seemed taken aback by Seto's height. Seto led him away, but not before Tenshi had returned to her position on Mokuba's head. (She had gone with Seto and Hagrid, for some strange reason, Seto had told Mokuba later.) Fred shouted out one more thing to the brother's retreating backs.

"Holy! Is that a griffin?" Tenshi only flicked her tail in response.

~~~

After Mokuba had gotten the rest of his supplies, Tenshi somehow managing to injure Seto every time he said something sharp or frosty to Hagrid, The three stood outside the closed gate and Hagrid took them back to the Kaiba mansion, the same way he brought them to the alley. There, the loveable giant parted ways with the two, who sighed, and flopped simultaneously onto the couch. Tenshi chirruped, curled up on Mokuba's lap, Somehow managed to 'accidentally' bite Seto's fingers, and fell asleep. Mokuba followed soon after, and Seto, scowling at the griffin, carried them both up to bed.

~~~

*Chamber of secrets said that Hagrid was expelled 50 years ago from Harry's second year. Meaning, that Hagrid would be getting his wand either 1 or 2 years before that. (I can't remember if he was expelled in his 3rd, or 2nd year.)

** Jarrah is a type of wood from a type of Gumtree in Australia. (More specifically, WA.) It's a pink colour that ranges from light, to a maroon colour, and it is a very dense wood. (Meaning it's heavy.) It's also a very expensive wood, meaning that it would be more expensive than Harry's wand, which was made with Holly, not only a local wood, but a cheaper one as well. 

Haku: So I promise that Not next chapter, but the chapter after, Mokuba will be sorted! So get your votes in for the pole, It's a race between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! 

Y. Haku: R and R?


	6. The Trian, the Muggle and the Barrier

Haku: -looks around- It's quiet.... Too Quiet...

-3 second pause in which the only sound is crickets chirping-

Haku: Where IS everybody?

REVIEW REPLIES:

**letskillyugi**- -is very confused by your review. is unsure of what it means, for another was the key word of the title- ???

**Mimiheart**- ^_^ I wondered why you hadn't reviewed... Well anyways, thanks or the review.

...And what if I didn't want interaction? It is a HP fic with a twist after all... (my original plan was for him to be in Ravenclaw and make friends with Padma Patil...)

**lalala**- Nuuu! It's still short! -collapses- But I'm glad you like it, even if it is short...

**SugarSorceress09**- I'm incredibly flattered that you think mine was good enough to comment. -blushes- 

**heatherthegreatone**- See, that's what I thought. After all, Yugi an the others are all 15 or older, and the only ones that are still young enough to successfully integrate are Mokuba, and Rebecca Hawkings. (If yo see me putting her in, shoot me several times. I also have no idea what her Japanese name is...) In fact, even Shizuka, Who's only 12 is a bit of a long shot.

But that's just my view...

**sunlight angel**- I'm glad you like it. -runs off to read Magical Clash, then remembers she has a fic to write- I'll read it after I've finished the chapter...

**Saiyan Jedi**-In the official Mangas, they release Character Biographies, and people have taken this info, and put it on the internet. Goggle is a very friendly search engine.

Another hole? NUUUU! -runs off, combing through her fanfiction looking for it.- There can't be another hole! Please say there's no other hole.... -dissolves into an insecure, quivering wreck-

Mokuba: -opens to door to the Author room- Hey Haku, have you seen my... -sees her on the ground- Okaaay... maybe now's not the best time to tell her I lost my wand... -exits-

**Aura Black Chan**- Of course I am! Remember the note Hagrid wrote? -grins- And poor Mrs. Weasley... Her heart's in the right place, but I wonder what would happen if she met Seto... Hey! That gives me an idea!

**tati1**- For the getting Seto away from Mokuba thing, it's going to be rather cute how I do it. -Has already thought of Seto's possessiveness and accounted for that.- It IS a remake of Harry's first year, and though the fic is Mokey-centric, the boy who lived will still be the hero at the end. As for your final question, no other YGO characters will be at Hogwarts. 

POLL:

The Question:

Which house should Mokey go in?

The Status:

Gryffindor: 5 votes  
Ravenclaw: 4 votes   
Hufflepuff: 2 votes  
Slytherin: 0 votes

TWO CHAPTERS UNTIL THE SORTING! GET YOUR VOTES IN!

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: It's very lonely doing the Author's notes by oneself, so I'll make this quick. I have never owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Harry Pothead... oops, I mean Potter... And I most likely never will.

~~~

The Train, the Muggle and the Barrier.

~~

Seto sighed, as he watched Mokuba running around getting the last of his clothes ready on the last day he was at home. He wasn't looking forward to letting his little brother o to some far away school, so therefore wasn't hurrying him up, whereas usually he'd usually be tearing his hair out, trying to get Mokuba to move.

To Seto's disappointment, it was the other way around this time. "Come on Seto! Or we'll miss the plane!"

"Mokuba, it's a private Jet, it's not like it's going to leave without us." Though Mokuba wouldn't have it. 

"Convince him Tenshi!" He said, giggling, as the demonic griffin advanced on Seto. 

"Okay! Okay! I'll hurry up! Why I bought you that I'll never know." This thing about Seto and Tenshi was, that over the past month since the trip to Diagon, they had a mutual understanding. They both hated each other, but would not show their hostility to each other openly, unless Mokuba said something along those lines. They had under-handed techniques. 

Such as:

Tenshi ripping up one of Seto's trench-coats. In retaliation, Seto slipped chilli sauce into Tenshi's food dish. This caused the griffin to throw up in his shoes, so he used the shoes to whack the bird on the beak when Mokuba wasn't looking. There was an undercover war of Man on Beast in the house, and Mokuba had noticed. So, he did what any sensible 11 year old would do, Used it to his advantage. 

Tenshi let out a disappointed chirrup, and settled herself on Mokuba's head. "Don't you start, Tenshi. And you've got to stay hidden remember? I mean, you're not Exactly inconspicuous. Tenshi jumped off Mokuba's hair, sending him a most affronted look. The Kit sent Mokuba a look that clearly said: "I am NOT happy about this." Before jumping nimbly into the cat carrier. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I know you're not Tenshi, I know you're not. But I'll let you out on the plane."

"No you won't." Seto had returned from getting ready. "I am not having her out for an 8 hour flight in an enclosed space." He scowled at the cat carrier, and there was a resulting 'hiss' from inside it, that said, 'I hate you too. The sooner you're out of my life, the better.' "Have you got everything, Mokuba?" 

Said boy smiled. "Cauldron, robes, spellbooks, Tenshi... Wait, where's my wand?" Mokuba bolted up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom, where he grabbed the wand from his bedside table. With a relieved sigh, he jumped down the stairs, two at a time, meeting up with Seto in the front hall. Placing a towel over Tenshi's carrier, he picked it up, and Seto picked up his trunk. 

"Come on then Mokuba." The tall brunette said, placing the trunk in the boot of the Limo. Mokuba smiled, pulling open the black door to the sleek car, and sliding in. Seto followed him, sitting across from him on the other leather seat. The driver apparently didn't need to be told where to go, for he started driving as soon as the two brothers were both in the rather large car. 

~~~

Some time later, when they were nearly at the airport, Seto turned to Mokuba, with a strange expression on his face. "Mokuba..."

"Yes Seto?" The boy replied, staring out the window at all the scenery flashing past. 

"I wanted to say I'm so proud of you. And also, I wanted to... to..."

Mokuba turned, and he knew that his brother was trying to say, "Give you something," but being as he was, had trouble admitting he was being generous. "To what, Seto?" He asked, deliberately baiting his older brother.

"Here." Seto held out a duel monsters card, so that Mokuba could only see the back. The raven-haired boy slowly took the card, and turned it over. Staring back at him was a drawing of a white dragon with a blue sheen. It looked almost mechanoid in the way it was created of different 'parts.' Its face was elongated, but ended in a blunt snout, and was framed by a vicious looking fang, one that matched the many in the creatures mouth.

Mokuba was taken aback. "Seto... this is..." He said, somewhat speechless.

"Yeah. I want you to have it Mokuba, so you've got a piece of me in that school of yours." He said, his eyes showing the warmth that they only showed towards Mokuba. He smirked. "After all, I don't want that griffin of yours corrupting you. hell, you'd come back and I wouldn't know you." 

Mokuba gave a smile, then leaned over and hugged his brother fiercely. "Thanks Seto. I know how much your blue eyes means to you. I won't let anything happen to it." With that, he pulled out the duel-monsters card shaped locket that he always wore, and slipped the card behind the picture of a younger Seto he had. "Thanks big Brother."

Seto smiled, and the rest of the trip passed in content silence.

~~~

Nothing really happened on the plane, unless you count Mokuba letting Tenshi out near the end of the journey, much to Seto's distaste, and the brothers being surprised, when the tiny creature rubbed her head against Seto's leg in what had to be an expression of a 'truce'. All too soon, the brothers were at the train-station.

"Okay Mokuba, which platform are you leaving from?"

"Nine and Three quarters."

"Okay then." There was a three second pause, in which Mokuba counted down, then, "What?"

"It says so on my ticket, big brother, see?" Mokuba held the small bit of parchment in front of Seto's nose, where he read it curiously. 

"Oh." Well, then. Seto thought, as he looked at Mokuba, who was quite obviously looking for a sign that said, 'Platform 9 3/4 This way.' Seto rolled his eyes, for no matter how smart his brother was, he was still incredibly naïve. 

"Hello Mokuba Dear." a voice sounded from behind them, and Seto and Mokuba turned as one to see who has spoken. Seto was about to chew the pudgy woman's ear off, firm glare set in place, when Mokuba let out a joyful cry. 

"Mrs. Weasley!" Seto shot Mokuba a look that said, 'you know this person?' and Mokuba replied with one that read, 'Yup, of course I do.' "How are you?"

"I'm just fine dear. The boys have just gone through the barrier. You just missed them I'm afraid." She said, with a small sigh, and Seto's ears picked up.

"Who are you, and just how do you know my brother?" He said in a harsh voice. The plump woman blinked. 

Mokuba nudged the CEO in the side, with a hard elbow. "And how do we get on the train?" he asked, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, but the smile faltered when she met Seto's eyes. "It's rather simple, Mokuba dear, you just have to run at the barriers between 9 and 10. then you can go through to the other side." She chose to ignore Seto's questions. Mokuba noticed, and winced. Bad move.

"Ahem." Seto said, in his you've-just-really-ticked-me-off-so-I-suggest-you-find-a-means-out-of-the-country voice, as he turned towards her. "You failed to answer my questions. Just HOW do you know my brother, and who exactly are you?"

Mrs. Weasley flinched. "I met him in Madame Malkins with my son, Ron, who's going to Hogwarts too. As for who I am, I am Molly Weasley." She closed her eyes, and took a calming breath. Seto scowled, and turned to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He moved towards it, and put his hand on it.

"Okay, let me get this straight. To get to this 'platform 9 3/4', you want me to run directly at this wall, and expect to survive." He commented, Skeptism dripping off his voice. "Forgive me if I don't see how I can run into a solid wall and not get hurt." 

Mokuba scowled at him. True, he was used to his brother's cold attitude, but Mrs. Weasley was a nice person. But then again, you only needed to look at the way that Seto treated Jou and Yugi to know that how nice someone was wasn't exactly on the top of his list of priorities. His list went, "How do you treat my brother, how skilled are you at duelling, how much money do you have, how physically appealing are you..." And how nice someone was was something like 129586th on the list. Mokuba took matters into his own hands, and ran face first at the barrier, disappearing through it.

"MOKUBA!" Seto called, his face contorted with fear. Mokuba poked his head back out of the barrier. 

"Yes?" he said, his head the only part of him on the muggle side.

Seto twitched. "Don't do that! God, my heart's going so fast..."

Mrs. Weasley had a strange look on her face. It read, 'how can someone that cold, care so much about one person?' She smiled though. 

"Come on in, Seto, it's so COOL in here!" Mokuba commented, sticking his head back through the barrier. Seto sighed, and turned to walk at the barrier. he walked right up to it, with the full intent of going through, when...

"CRASH!!!!"

... He slammed face first into it, the trolley he was wheeling went through, but he went into a rather solid wall. "Ouch."

"Hmmm.." Mrs. Weasly voiced, a slight chuckle in her words. "I'll go through and tell your brother of this... technicality." And laughing at Seto's misfortune, went through the barrier. Seto stood, rather disgruntled, near the barrier. It was a few seconds, before Mokuba bounded out of the barrier again, gave Seto a hug, and whispered, 

"Bye, big brother. See you at Christmas." He smiled into the hug that Seto returned, then looked up at the teen's face. "And don't fire anyone while I'm away okay?" With that he turned and ran back through the barrier, leaving Seto to wonder what would happen to his brother over the next three months.

~~~

Haku: Ahh, if only he knew...

And if you're wondering why this chapter is so crappy, blame it on the crappy music I'm listening to. -points to headphones- Hits of summer my rear end.

-takes out CD, puts her Fallen CD in, and cranks it-

^_^ GO EVANESCENCE ALL THE WAY!

Oh, and Read and Review?


	7. On the scarlet Steam Engine

Haku: It's still quiet...

Seto: Oh shut up. We're here this week.

Y. Haku: Ouch... 

Haku: Where exactly were you two last week?

Seto: Business meeting.

Y. Haku: Y.A. Meeting.

Haku: Y...

Seto: A...?

Y. Haku: Yami's anonymous.

Haku and Seto: -falls over-

REVIEW REPLIES:

Seto: Are you still in your 'let's play with bold' stage?

**Haku: Does this answer your question?**

Seto: -falls over-

**tati1**- Slytherin huh? -low whistle- Wow... I never even thought of putting him there... wait... if I did he'd... be... able... to...

Y. Haku: Be able to what?

Haku: INTERACT WITH MY PRECIOUS DRACO-KUN!!!!!!

Y. Haku and everyone else in the room: -falls over-

**Mimiheart**- There's one small problem with the Luna interaction thing... And that is she doesn't get to Hogwarts until Harry's SECOND year. She's in Ginny's year group, and had a herbology class with Ginny.

Seto: You're such a smart ass, did you know that?

Haku: Of course I did, and guess what, Mr. I-enjoy-wearing-fruity-trench-coats? I enjoy it. XP

Seto: Oh god, a smiley face.

**Aura Black Chan**- Actually, it's my belief that Seto Would win custody of his brother, because if you'll notice, he was worried about his brother. Same thing with Hagrid too, though if Tenshi had of been able to claw his foot for being a pig, she would have.

Tenshi: -chirrups, and looks coldly in Seto's direction-

Seto: -returns the glare.-

Haku: Oh dear...

**Mokuba X**- Wait, you mean there are other HP crosses with Mokuba in them? I'm not original, but only another member of a teething mass of people? I'm a clique? I'm not individualized? -dissolves into a quivering mass again-

Y. Haku: Oh crap.

Seto: Yes, her spirit has just dissolved... I noticed.

Y. Haku: Can you send us the links to some of these please?

**Dagger5**- ^_^ -is actually listening to the CD right now, so hopefully, the chapter will be better-

Y. Haku: O.o -sings along very poorly-

Seto: -completely oblivious to this- I'LL GET THAT BIRDIE YET!

**Saiyan Jedi**- -feels better, and snuggles the Plushie Tenshi-

Seto: OWW!

**toxic^^-** ^_^ I'm glad you like it! I'll try to keep up the standard.

POLL:

We all know the drill by now.

Gryffindor: 5 votes

Ravenclaw: 5 votes

Hufflepuff: 3 votes

Slytherin: 1 vote

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SORTING! GET YOUR VOTES IN NOW! 

DISCLAIMER:

Experiment 28 (one of my muses): Haku doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh... because if she did, they wouldn't be very good.

RANDOM NOTE:

Haku: People have been saying that my Seto is incredibly in-character. That is because of two reasons. One, is that I can't stand it when people have characters OOC and I try to keep mine as IC as possible, the other is, contrary to the belief of many over the internet, he and I share the same personality in real life. So yeah...

~~~

RANDOM OUTTAKE:

Haku: And.... ACTION!

Seto snorted, and what happened next, Mokuba didn't quite see, but there was a rustle of movement above him, and Seto's rough voice. "Ash! Mokuba, tell your pet to watch where it puts it's wings, it cuffed me." Tenshi jumped off Mokuba's head at this point, shot what had to be a nasty look in Seto's direction, and_ strutted _forward, to where Hagrid was trying very hard not to chuckle. Mokuba couldn't help but smile, thinking that the birdlike creature just might have done it on purpose.

"Maybe I should have called you Yami, Tenshi. You both seem to share the same sentiment towards my brother..." Mokuba said to himself quietly, looking up to where Hagrid had stopped.

It was a reasonably quaint looking shop, with a very homely front, and a display that consisted of one of the shafts of wood that everyone seemed to have, seated on a velvet cushion. Peeled gold lettering above the display read, _Olivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC_. Tenshi let out a low chirrup, and gently poked Mokuba with one talon to get picked up. He did so absentmindedly, as he followed Hagrid through the door. The wand in the window seemed to be brimming with some kind of Ethereal force, as did the store, when they stepped inside.

Mokuba looked about in some sense of awe as he walked past long rows stocking different types of games. Looking up, Mokuba saw Yugi sitting at the counter of the shop that he suddenly recognised to be the Kame game shop. At this point, a tired Haku ran forward, screaming, "Okay, who's been messing around with the sets?" And looking absolutely livid.

Haku: CUT!

~~~

On the Scarlet stream engine

~~~

Mokuba looked about curiously, as he stared at the platform. It seemed absolutely amazing, for there were owls screeching, what looked like at least 1000 students, ranging between the ages of 10 and 17, and he stared in awe, as a large, green, slightly warty toad hopped past, being chased by a small, and plump boy. Cats, of all shapes, sizes and colours milled about underfoot, while people slowly shuffled onto the train. Mokuba followed their example, dragging his trunk along the ground, silently cursing about the fact that the Watch wizard made him abandon his trolley.

"Could you use some help there?" He looked up, to meet the face of a very pretty girl, with silky brown hair that hung don her back in a silky ponytail. She looked to be about 15, and Mokuba nodded glumly. The girl smiled. "I'll help you if you help me afterwards, alright?" He nodded. She giggled at him. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I know one's trying to bite your ankles, but other than that..."

Mokuba grinned. "Sorry, I'm just not used to talking to people I've just met." He said smiling, as she picked up the other end of his trunk. "My name's Mokuba Kaiba." He placed Tenshi's cat-carrier on top of the trunk, and together, he and the girl managed to find a near empty compartment, one which only had one boy in it. After politely asking if they could place the trunk in the room and receiving a nod from the bespectacled boy, they walked out of the train to get her trunk.

"My name's Penelope Clearwater." She said, in her cheerful voice. "We won't have to go so far for my Trunk, because I'm a prefect, and I'm in their carriage." Mokuba smiled happily at the girl, and helped her with her trunk, before wishing her a cheery good-bye. She smiled at him, and commented, "I'm guessing you're a first year? Well, if you ever need any help, just ask me, okay Mokuba?" 

He smiled. "Sure. But I like to make my own way, if you know what I mean." he grinned, and she gave a cheery smile and wave back.

~~~

Mokuba then proceeded to make his way down to the compartment where he had put his luggage. He slid open the door, and noticed that the boy he had asked earlier had been joined by someone. A red headed, long nosed, and tall someone.

"Oh! Hi there Mokuba!" Ron Weasley said, from his spot across from the other, looking away from the window. Mokuba nearly snickered at the black mark on the boy's nose. He wondered if he had noticed it.

Mokuba nodded towards him, and then looked to the other boy. his eyes travelled over the short and wiry frame, lingering on his messy black hair, ('look who's talking' he scolded himself) round glasses, and just under his fringe, a strange, lightning bolt scar, that for some reason, reminded Mokuba of Yugi. The boy had bottle green eyes, and a rather pale complexion, and carried a slightly worn look about him. The whole image screamed to Mokuba, "Bully Magnet" and if he had known how close he was to the truth, he would have laughed. "Thanks for letting me share the compartment." The boy nodded, his eyes never leaving their study of Mokuba's face. Mokuba smiled, and turned to Ron. "It's nice to see you again. Are you going to introduce us?" He enquired of the lanky boy, but at that moment, the train door opened, and the two identical brothers of Ron looked in on the scene.

"Hey Ron!" They said, sounding overly cheerful. Mokuba instantly thought 'Jounouchi' but didn't mention it. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there." George commented, absolutely bubbling with glee. 

"Do you want to come?" Fred asked his brother in a slightly baiting voice, and Ron seemed to seize up, shaking his head once, with a look on his face that said he would have rather drunk the rancid milk of 300 cows. Fred shrugged. "Your loss."

George smiled brightly at this point and turned to the raven-haired boy. "Harry. Did we introduce ourselves earlier? Fred and George Weasley."

"And this is our brother, Ron." The other twin supplied, then after a moment's hesitation, gestured towards Mokuba with a, "And Mokuba Kaiba."

The boy, Harry, nodded at this, then did the slightest of double takes, and fixed his attention back onto our poor little Mokey, his eyes widening slightly. Mokuba felt the slightest of blushes coming to his cheeks, as he realised Harry had recognised his last name, and linked him to his brother. Fred and George seemed oblivious to this, and said, "See you then."

"Bye." The three eleven year olds chorused, Mokuba now slightly uncomfortable under Harry's gaze. 

The door of the compartment closed, and Harry asked, "Are you related to Seto Kaiba?" at the same time Ron blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

All three blinked, then fell about in laughter. Once they had recovered, Harry asked again, "Are you related to Seto Kaiba?"

Mokuba nodded, and Harry let out a gasp. Ron looked bewildered. "Who's Seto Kaiba?"

Harry and Mokuba blinked, then Harry had to cover a giggle, as Mokuba looked politely puzzled. It was Harry who spoke. "He's famous in the Muggle world. He's 15, a CEO, a billionaire, and..."

"A world champion Duellist in a card game called Duel Monsters." Mokuba finished proudly. 

"No wonder I didn't know who he was." Ron said. He had been looking at his hands ever since Harry had said the words, "a billionaire." Now Mokuba turned his gaze to Harry. 

"So, why are you so famous?" He asked, a slightly puzzled look on his face, for he had gathered that the boy must have been famous from Ron's statement.

Harry laughed dryly. "Because I brought about the downfall of one of the most powerful wizards of the age when I was one."

Mokuba stared for a moment, then, "Pull the other one?"

Ron smiled, and Mokuba had the distinct impression that he was biting back laughter. "It's true mate." He said, then turned to Harry. "So do you really have..." He pointed at Harry's forehead rather openly, and Mokuba was a little taken aback. Harry seemed unfazed though, as he pulled back his fringe, and Mokuba got a closer look at the scar under his hairline. 

"So that's where You-know-who..."

"Yeah, though I can't remember it."

Mokuba looked from one to the other, with a clueless expression on his face. "Err... am I missing something here?" 

Harry smiled at him. "Well, I kinda didn't do it on purpose... He turned his wand on me, and the curse he fired rebounded on him. He got blasted away."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't. All I remember was a whole lot of green light, and that's only when I really strain hard." Mokuba nodded, and he realized why the scar reminded him of Yugi. It was in the exact same spot that the Eye of Horus appeared in when Yami got mad.

Mokuba turned to Ron, who seemed to be finding the scenery out of the window interesting again. "Are all your family Wizards?" He asked, feeling Harry's attention perk next to him. Ron broke his gaze away from the window, and for a moment seemed uncomfortable being the centre of attention. The look quickly passed as he answered, "Err, Yes, I think so. I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know lots of magic already." Harry said, his face downcast. Mokuba realised that he must have been having the same thoughts that he had. About how he felt he'd be behind anyone because he didn't know any magic.

It was at that moment, there was a slight distraction, as an ear-splitting shriek rang out through the carriage. All three boys jumped, then Mokuba gasped. _"Tenshi!!"_ He had forgotten about his pet! Hastily getting her out of her cat-carrier, he muttered apologies to her as she was clearly very angry that he had forgotten her. She clicked her beak at him, and settled herself on the seat across from him, clearly in a bad mood. "I said I was sorry Tenshi, Oh come on... Forgive me?" The griffin clicked her beak in annoyance and turned her head away.

Ron was clearly in a state of shock, when he saw the griffin. "Wow..." He said, clearly in awe of the creature. "I've heard they're really expensive."

Mokuba shrugged, he was still trying to get Tenshi to forgive him. "Come on Tenshi! You know I didn't mean it... Please don't be angry... I'll just have to tell Seto that he's my favourite if you are." Surprisingly, this worked, as the griffin jumped, and then did her best impression of 'sucking up' to Mokuba, and finally curling up in his lap.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, then all three let out a giggle, Mokuba absentmindedly scratching behind his pet's ears. 

It was Harry who picked up the conversation where it left off. "It must be really cool having three Wizard brothers."

Ron snorted. "Five." He corrected Harry, and Mokuba watched with interest. Ron looked a little crest-fallen. "I'm the sixth, and I have a lot to live up to. Bill, the oldest, was Head Boy, and Charlie was the Quidditch Captain. They've already left. Now Perce's a prefect, and Fred and George, well, even if they mess around, they still get really good marks, and everyone thinks they're great. I think everyone thinks I'll do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first." Mokuba nodded, he knew how that felt. After all, he had to live in the shadow of a world famous duellist, prodigy, CEO, inventor... He blinked and brought himself back to the present. "You don't get anything new either. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Tenshi's ears perked up at the mention of the word 'rat,' but Mokuba shot her a look that said, 'you touch it, you die birdie.' So, she didn't make any attempts to get lunch as Ron drew the creature out of his pocket. "His name's Scabbers, and I got him seeing as Mum bought Percy an owl for becoming a prefect. She couldn't aff... I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Mokuba felt insanely guilty. Ron seemed really nice, and he had virtually no money for 9 people. Mokuba and Seto had so much it wasn't funny, and there were only two of them. It was Harry who commented. "Not being able to afford anything's not a big deal, and neither is having a lot. Hell, I didn't have any money until about a month ago, and that's only because the Dursleys are prats and wouldn't give me any."

Harry smiled at Ron. "In fact, I only got some money when I found out about me being a wizard, and about Voldemort."

Ron gasped, and looked at Harry in awe. "_You said you-know-who's name!_" 

Harry sighed. "See? It's like that too. I don't know it's a bad thing to say the name, and I haven't learnt it yet. I bet, I'm the worst in the class."

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "No, I'll be worst."

Ron laughed at them. "You two are so stupid! Neither of you will be the worst. There's plenty of muggle-borns who come to the school. They all learn quick enough."

~~~

(Haku: Okay, this is getting rather long, so I'm going to skip ahead to the part with Hermione.)

It was some time later in the day that the compartment door slid open, and a bushy haired girl poked her head through the door. "Hello there, has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." 

Mokuba, Ron and Harry shook their heads. "last time I saw it was when he was chasing it at the platform." Mokuba voiced, and the other two boys had to cover snickers. The girl wasn't paying attention to him though, she was watching Ron, who had his wand out. 

"Oh, Are you doing magic? Let's see then!"

Ron looked slightly taken aback by the girl, but said very quietly, whilst pointing his wand (Haku: Why do I want to keep calling their wands rods? Is it just my dirty mind?) At Scabbers. he cleared his throat, and proceeded to recite,

"_Sunshine, Daisies Butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

There was a three second pause, in which nothing happened. The bushy haired girl's face fell. "Are you sure that's a real spell? It didn't actually do.."

Tenshi sneezed, and a suddenly very yellow Scabbers squeaked protest before flicking back to his original colour. The girl just stared.

"Oh." At this point, she seemed to notice Harry, and Mokuba. "Oh Hello there! You're Harry Potter and Mokuba Kaiba, aren't you?" Mokuba had an urge to say 'well DUH!' but kept his mouth shut. "I'm Hermione Granger. I've heard all about you of course, what with how famous you both are. I was ever so excited when I got my letter saying I could come to Hogwarts. Before I got it I didn't even know magic existed." She looked at Mokuba and went a light pink colour. 

_Oh dear._ Mokuba thought. _Looks like she has a crush on me._ She suddenly squealed excitedly. "Is that a griffin? They're meant to be really rare. And incredibly powerful of course. He's beautiful. What's his name?" Through the whole time she was talking, She didn't take a breath.

Mokuba fought back the urge to laugh nervously as he replied, "Her name's Tenshi. It's Japanese for Angel."

This, of course sent the girl into coos of delight, and it was awhile before they could calm her down. "Do you guys know what house you're going into? I want to go into Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. Well, Neville and I better get a move on if we want to find his toad, and you three better change. We'll be there soon." With that she exited the carriage, but not before a backwards glance at Mokuba.

"Save me." He groaned, looking from one to the other.

Harry and Ron burst into peals of laughter. It was a full five minutes before either one had calmed down enough to talk.

"So do you guys know what house you're going in?" Harry asked, and Mokuba groaned. 

"One, What are houses, and two, whichever one I'm in, she better not be in it."

Ron laughed at the distressed expression on Mokuba's face. "The four school hoses are what the students get sorted into. They're Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All my family was in Gryffindor, and I don't know what they'd do if I'm not. I just hope I don't go into Slytherin."

"Why not?" It was Harry who produced the answer.

"Hagrid told me that There wasn't ever a witch or Wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Vol... I mean... You-know-who was one."

Mokuba let out a low whistle.

(Haku: Skipping a bit more.... -innocent whistling-)

It was at that moment, the door opened, and a slender-framed boy stepped into the room. He had slick blonde hair, that was plastered to his hair by some gel or another. He had narrowed eyes and a slightly mistrustful air about him. He was also flanked by two burly boys, built along the lines of Pro-wrestlers. "They're saying up the train that Harry Potter's in this carriage, and some muggle Hero, Mokuba Kaiba. That'll be you two right?"

Mokuba and Harry nodded. The boy's face split into an evil smirk, as he extended a hand towards Harry. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, with an air of I'm-bigger-than-the-world-and-I-know-it. Mokuba was suddenly very forcefully reminded of his brother around his employees.

Ron snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. All Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Mokuba felt his fists clench. even his brother wouldn't strike a blow that low. Tenshi seemed to agree, her eyes narrowed into a look of mistrust and distaste. "You really don't want to go making friends with Riff-raff like them. I can help you there." He extended a hand to Harry, but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the right sort are by myself thanks. Now, get out." 

Draco's lip twitched into a sneer. "But we don't want to. You see, we've eaten all our snacks, and you seem to have some left. Crabbe, Goyle.."

The two wrestlers moved forward, the one that Mokuba suspected was Goyle leaned in to take a chocolate frog, but something lunged at him from within the sweet packets, and sunk tiny fangs into his knuckles. Goyle howled with pain, and threw the rat off. But by this time, Tenshi had had enough. With another ear splitting shriek, the three boys were blasted out of the room, and the door slammed forcefully shut behind them. Mokuba sent her a questioning look, and she seemingly shrugged, her face plainly reading, 'I don't like them one little bit. Hell, they're worse than your brother.' 

~~~ 

The rest of the trip passed without incident, as they got changed into their black, billowing school robes, and the train came to a halt outside the station. They disembarked, as a familiar voice called, 'Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"

This was it, Mokuba was finally going to find out what Hogwarts was like.

~~~

Haku: -is dead-

Y. Haku: -pokes-

Seto: Wow, she wrote so much that chapter... I'm not surprised she's dead.

Y. Haku: -takes her to the shadow realm, and uses Monster reborn to bring her back to life-

Haku: That... was hard. Read and Review?


	8. Problems with the Sorting Hat

Haku: -looks around and hides-

Y. Haku: What are you hiding from?

Haku: HOMEWORK MONSTERS!

Y. Haku: I think you've been at school too long, Hikari.

Seto: -sighs-

REVIEW REPLIES:

Haku: I'm finding that replying to reviews takes up time and space, and most people probably just skip them anyways. THEREFORE, they're going to be at the bottom of my fics from now on. 

Seto: This will be more efficient, as the people who want to skip the reviews can do so easilier, and everyone else can read their reply after the fic.

Y. Haku: Also, it's kinda pointless replying to a review that just says 'Update', or 'update soon.' So they shall get ignored from now on. This is just to make it less of a hassle when managing our replies.

Haku: So for the review replies, scroll to the end.

DISCLAIMER:

I don't really see the point of this anymore, I mean it's kind of obvious that I don't own... I'm just another sheep...

~~~

Confusion with the Sorting Hat.

~~~

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" Hagrid called over the crowd of bustling people, and Mokuba struggled to make his way towards the man. Tenshi squalked with distaste and took to the air as a student stepped on her tail, landing rather disgruntledly on Mokuba's head. Finally pulling away from the throng and falling into step next to Harry and Ron. 

"Any more Firs' Years? Come on then, follow me!" Hagrid led them down a path where there was nothing but pitch-blackness on either side of them. Mokuba shook slightly. Though it was childish, he didn't like the intense dark on either side of him. He wasn't the only one though, all of the first years were silent, some of them were shaking, and the boy who lost his toad gave a loud sniff that made several people jump. Tenshi was still sitting on Mokuba's head, regal and proud, and not in the least bit afraid.

A few times, Mokuba nearly slipped on hidden tufts of grass, and loose stones, but He made his way through the dark, and from somewhere up ahead, heard Hagrid call, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." 

The troop rounded the corner, and an almighty "Oooooh" Escaped all of them except Mokuba. Sure, the school was a castle, and the whole building was lit up. Big whoop. He'd grown up in a mansion that was _nearly_ the same size. Mokuba was more impressed with the feat of building a castle on top of a high cliff than anything else. From what he had heard, the castle was built a thousand years ago, and lugging the stones up that hill would have been hard. Tenshi rolled her eyes at him and flapped her wings, shooting sparks off them as an avid reminder. 

"Oh, right, Magic." Mokuba said, with a look of dawning comprehension. Tenshi jumped down off his head, in a way that clearly said, 'Well DUH.' And fell into step next to him.

They had made their way to a small harbour as Mokuba was pondering, and about 50 little black boats were moored, obviously there to take them across the great expanse of black water. Harry and Ron moved ahead of him, and got into a boat, where they were quickly joined by the Hermione girl, and the boy who kept loosing his frog. "Or was it a toad?" Mokuba thought out loud, as he hopped into another boat by himself. "Come on then Tenshi!" He said, as the griffin hadn't moved. She was still sitting on the edge of the lake, looking sulky and refusing to budge. 

"Tenshi?" The lapping of the waves came closer to her, and she hissed, moving back a little out of fear or distaste, Mokuba couldn't tell which. Mokuba rolled his eyes, and stepped out of the boat, picking her up gently, and carrying her back to it, sitting down again. Tenshi sent him a sour look, and tried to stop shaking. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "It's just a little water Tenshi."

She sent him a clearly affronted look after this, one which Mokuba interpreted as "A LITTLE water? It's a whole frigging lake FULL of water, and you call it a LITTLE water?" He rolled his eyes, as the boats set off. The boats were silent, as the merrily lit castle loomed steadily closer. 

Hagrid's voice called over the fleet, "Heads down!" As the first boats reached the face of the cliff, and they all complied. They passed under some low hanging Ivy, which concealed another small harbour inside the base of the cliff. There was a loud rustling noise as they clambered out of the boats and onto a pebbled shore. Tenshi fluttered her wings and landed a little higher up the shore than they were, looking at the retreating boats with distaste.

"Oi! You there, is this your toad?" Hagrid called to the forgetful boy, who ran forward, blissfully crying "Trevor!" Tenshi re-took her position on Mokuba's head as they trooped up a tunnel, coming out onto a sweeping lawn, just outside a pair of oaken doors. Hagrid lifted a large fist, and knocked three times on the double doors.

They swung open at once, and a witch around late middle-aged came sweeping out of them.

"The firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid supplied her, and she looked about, peering intensely at each one's face.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." He nodded politely and ushered for them to follow her, which they did with some trepidation. She led them into the large entrance hall, complete with marble flagstones, and Mokuba suddenly got a pang of homesickness, for his similarly designed, yet somewhat smaller entrance hall of his own mansion. They were crowded into a small chamber, and McGonagall stood above them, looking down with a kind of severe warmth that Mokuba had thought only his brother could pull off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, addressing them all. "The start of term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend your free time in your House common-room.

'The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. ((Haku: Hurry up with the speech already McGonagall!)) While you are at Hogwarts, Your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will loose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments. I suggest you smarten yourselves up before then. And," Her eyes rested on Tenshi, who was half asleep after the speech, "I would like to take this time to remind you that there are to be no pets in the Great Hall." Tenshi sent the woman a most distressed look, and refused to move. 

"But she won't let me out of her sight, McGonagall-sensei!" Mokuba was equally as distressed with the idea that he and the griffin would part. "Please let her stay with me?"

McGonagall sighed, but the faintest traces of a smile lingered around her eyes and mouth. "Very well then, she may stay with you, on the condition that she does not disrupt proceedings." Tenshi sent her her best, "I'm a little angel, would I ever do that?" Glance, before twittering happily.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." With that, she turned, and was out of the room in one swish of her cloak.

Mokuba instantly made his way towards Harry and Ron. They were talking about something, but Mokuba couldn't make it out. "...But I think he was joking."

Mokuba blinked as he looked at them, hearing the Hermione girl talking at her usual pace to his left, about spells and which ones she might need for the test. 

Harry looked up and smiled weakly at Mokuba. "I haven't been this nervous in awhile."

Mokuba laughed. The boy was funnily enough very calm. Maybe because he was keeping his imagination under check, and he wasn't thinking about all the things that Magic could do. Something which others were having a hard time coming to terms with. Harry's eyes travelled past the Japanese boy, and fixed themselves on the doorway, with an air of absolute doom.

Mokuba blinked in surprise as several people around him jumped, or screamed. He turned towards the direction of the noise, and saw about twenty pearly-white people had just streamed through the back wall. "Ghosts!" Whispered the Hermione girl quietly. Mokuba shrugged, He'd seen scarier things than that.

They appeared to be having a conversation, but quickly cut it off when they saw the new students. Mokuba lost interest in the ghosts at this point, and silently thanked every strange occurrence he'd ever come across that he didn't think this was anything out of the ordinary. Compared with some of the things he and his brother had been through, the transparent people were a walk in the park. Tenshi sneezed somewhere above him. 

"Move along now." The McGonagall lady was back. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The ghosts moved off through the opposite wall. "Now, students, get into a line."

Mokuba fell into place behind Harry and Ron. The students made their way through a long hall, past four long tables, and up to a platform at the front of the hall. There, they stood, the older students peering at them curiously. Penelope Clearwater waved from her seat at one of the tables, and Mokuba waved, (Somewhat apprehensively) back. McGonagall walked past them, carrying a stool and a frayed, patched and dirty old wizard's hat. Mokuba blinked and watched it curiously, something he noticed that other people were doing too. Tenshi flicked her tail, there was a soft splutter from one of the candles that were floating overhead, and then the brim of the hat open wide, and proceeded to... Sing?

Mokuba blinked, and did a slight double take. The Hat was singing, in what it obviously thought was a very musical voice.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge by what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your Bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you aught to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor_

_ Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_ Their daring, Nerve and Chivalry,_

_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_ Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in Wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind._

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_These cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it song. Mokuba snorted. It wasn't nearly as good, or as magical as he'd expected, though he didn't say anything. Next to him, Harry looked even more nervous, though Ron looked somewhat relieved. "We've just got to try on a hat. No big deal! It's just a hat!"

Mokuba snorted at him. _Yeah, a hat that sings badly, and can look inside your head._ He thought to himself, the remark somewhat snide. _No big deal. Just got to try on the strange, magic hat._ Tenshi rolled her eyes and dug a claw into his head slightly, in an action that said 'be nice.'

"I'm starting to think you can read my mind Tenshi." He whispered quietly to the bird.

McGonagall walked forward, a long roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Mokuba nodded. It was simple enough. "Abbot, Hannah!"

The girl raced forward and put on the hat, it slipping down past her eyes. There was a moment's pause, then the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan." McGonagall called, as Hannah raced off the stage, towards a table that was applauding enthusiastically.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl ran forward, and the sorting proceeded in much a similar way, with 'Boot, Terry' and 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' Becoming Ravenclaws, "Brown, Lavender' becoming a Gryffindor, 'Bullstrode, Millicent' Becoming a Slytherin, and 'Finch-Fletchley, Justin' becoming a Hufflepuff.

Then it was the strange girl from the trains turn. 'Granger, Hermione' raced forward and sat upon the stool, and it was a little while, before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kaiba, Mokuba." There was a sudden hiss throughout the Great Hall, as the Muggle-borns turned t one another, asking questions such as, 'Not THE Seto Kaiba's brother?" Mokuba flinched. Stupid reflected glory.

He took up the hat, and looked up expectantly at Tenshi. She refused to move from his head. "Please move Tenshi, it's only for a minute. Then you can sit back down."

She still refused to budge. Some of the people in the hall were laughing at him, and the hat in his hands seemed agitated. "PLEASE Tenshi? I'll sneak you some chocolate later?" This did it, and the griffin jumped down happily, allowing Mokuba to sit upon the stool, Tenshi slinking around his legs, as the hat slipped down around his eyes.

Then came the voice, whispering softly in his ear. _ Hmmm... You're an interesting one... So many qualities. You would do well in any house... So difficult. _ Mokuba blinked into the darkness of the hat.

_Excuse me?_

_Take it as a compliment, kid. I've never had this much difficulty placing someone. You're brave, Gods yes. And resourceful too. Loyal as well, especially where your brother is concerned... so where to put you?_ Outside, he felt Tenshi getting slightly agitated.

_Please hurry up, or my griffin might attack you._ He could have sworn he felt the hat tremble slightly, as if in laughter.

_Your griffin will not attack me little one. But you, you are very confusing. Cunning, brave, intelligent, and loyal, so where to put you?_

_Wait, what's this?_ The hat sounded startled, like it had just found something. _So well hidden, so well hidden, but it means that there's only one place for you. Yes. Your place is with the others in..._

~~~

Haku: MUAHAHAH! I'm EVIL!

Y. Haku: And we would like to take this moment to apologise for not sorting Mokey, when we said we would about 3 chapters ago. But at least he's got the hat on his head, right?

Haku: Right?

REVIEW REPLIES:

First of all, this review that I wasn't very happy with.

**Someone**- I appreciate what you are saying, if you are saying it in a friendly way, as a warning from one Fanfiction writer to another. HOWEVER, how am I supposed to let my readers know that I can't update in any other way? I can't exactly email them all, for it is a waste of my time, and I know that some people read, but don't actually REVIEW, therefore, I don't have any means of contacting them.

Also, I could have updated my profile, but how many people, in honesty check that every week, when the author is on their alerts? So in that case, I would need a note saying, "Check Profile please." Thus, leaving a note.

So can you see where I am coming from? It is exceedingly difficult for me to get a message out any other way. 

I apologise for any annoyance that I might have caused you, which brings me to the second part of this reply.

If you didn't mean it that way, then (this is exceedingly rude, but needed...) GO TO HELL! ^_^

Have a nice day. ^_^

**Mimiheart**- Sorry then... I thought I left enough clues throughout the fic. -Collapses-

**Destiny's Dragon**- Gyahh! That's where I want him, but I had to revoke my vote to make it fairer.

**Dagger5**- Evanescence ROCKS! -Is listening to her hits of summer CD- Uggh! Justin Timberlake! -Hides, and changes it to a depressing song-

**Toxic=^^=**- I'm glad you like what I do. And no, I'm not from England, I'm from the great Land Down under. AUSTRALIA FOREVER!!! -Has an incredibly big sense of National Pride-

**Chaos Valkyrie**- ^_^ I don't understand why though, I mean his character is so adorable, and because he's a lesser character, you can take grater leniencies with his character. He's gorgeous too... And he shares a birthday with me.

**Mimiheart**- -giggles- Mommy mode! -Huggles yew- Thanks for understanding!

**Darkness' Blue Ice**- ^_^ I always try to put in a twist with my fics. It makes them that much more interesting. (Also, I hate the Cliché stuff...)

~~~

Haku; Well, anyways, POLL UPDATE:

Gryffindor: 6

Ravenclaw: 5

Hufflepuff: 3

Slytherin: 2

Haku: Looks like Gryffindor's gonna get it. -Waterfall tears- I WANTED RAVENCLAW DAMMIT!

Y. Haku: Anyways, Read and Review? 


	9. Tenshi Speaks out

Haku: HELLO THERE!

Everyone within a five mile radius: YAAAGH! My ears!

Haku: Oh... heheh... sorry... Anyways, here it is... what I think you've all been waiting for (And I have been avoiding with a ten foot pole) the next chappie of YET ANOTHER HARRY POTTER CROSS!

Everyone within a five mile radius: ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF WOMAN?

Haku: -cringes- Okay, okay, sorry, I'll stop shouting... but only because it's been... How long since I updated this fic?

Seto: About 4 weeks.

Haku: Oh... err... I really left you guys on a cliffie for that long? Sorry 'bout that...

DISCLAIMER:

Y. Haku: Think about it for a moment, where does my Hikari live?  
  


Seto: In front of a computer.  
  
Haku: Shush you! I live in Australia, and only know about a dozen Japanese words... do you really think I own either Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter? No? I didn't think so.

~~~

Tenshi speaks out

~~~

_Wait, what's this?_ The hat sounded startled, like it had just found something. _So well hidden, so well hidden, but it means that there's only one place for you. Yes. Your place is with the others in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" ((Haku: -cringes as everyone looks at her- Sorry! Majority rules, and I found it incredibly hard to write him into another house. God knows I tried!))

This last word was called out to the hall, as with some relief, Mokuba gently pulled the hat off his head and sat it back on the school, making his way across to the table to where the other Gryffindors were applauding madly. The boy sighed, Tenshi now back in her place on his head (where, In Mokuba's opinion, she belonged.) and he turned to watch the sorting. 

However, the twins would have none of that, and sat either side of him.

"Hey there Mokuba..." Fred commented slyly, in a voice that Mokuba would later learn to be wary of, "Can I ask you something?"

Mokuba blinked, and commented, "You just did." Stating what he saw to be pretty much obvious.

Fred laughed, slapping him hard on the back. "You're a good kid, did you know that? But what I really want to know, is why did the hat take so bloody long?" With that, he and George moved slightly down the table, and sat. 

"What was that about?" Mokuba asked himself, turning back to watch the toad-boy get sorted. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried, and the boy raced forward, hat still on his head, and the tables around burst into laughter. Mokuba chuckled slightly, but was quick to stop, for he really didn't enjoy laughing at others. Who would, what with Yugi as a friend? 

"Oh, I'm so relieved." Said the boy, sitting down, some length along the table. 

The rest of the sorting passed without incident, people really just going where it was assumed they would go. Harry, of course, was awarded the loudest applause, though he also received what looked like a few dark looks from the table on the far right. (?) The twins were up the table, shouting out "We got Potter!" in a way that made Mokuba laugh over the applause he was giving Harry. The boy from the train, (Professor McGonagall had called him Draco Malfoy) had gone into Slytherin, and according to the little Mokuba had seen of the boy, he most definitely belonged there. Ron, on the other hand, had made his family proud, getting into Gryffindor, and as the hat was slowly taken away, he lowered himself into a seat next to Harry with a relieved sigh.

Ron's older brother (Percy, apparently) leaned down the table at this point, congratulating Ron at his placement. Mokuba just watched, wondering what his brother would say if he knew he'd gotten into the house in which there were so many 'brave' people.

Mokuba grinned. Probably something along the lines of: "Yeah, but can you use computers in the common room?" For Mokuba had been severely disappointed upon learning technology didn't work inside school grounds.

Whilst mulling this over, Mokuba realised that the man seated in the middle of the staff table had stood up. The man was old, and looked frail, except he contained the spark of a great youth, and a touch of eccentricy. His eyes sparkled with warmth and merriment, and were the exact shade of blue as a clear lake on a cool spring day. He had long, silver hair, which Mokuba noticed was tucked into his belt, alongside his beard, which trailed down his face, giving him the look of a merry old man, without wearisome troubles. His arms were opened wide, and a bright smile had lit up his features, as if he were content and nothing would make him happier to see all his students about him. 

Mokuba instantly trusted him.

And for once, so did Tenshi.

But it was his voice, Mokuba thought, that made him seem a kindly old man more than anything. For, when he spoke, the instant trust that Mokuba had developed only grew stronger. "Welcome!" He called, over the heads of the crowd, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, there are a few words that I would like to say to you, and they are:

NITWIT,

BLUBBER

ODDMENT

TWEAK!

Thankyou."

He sat down. Mokuba blinked. "Did I miss something?"

The pale and rather transparent ghost on Harry's left side smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair. "No you didn't me laddie, that's just Dumbledore's way." Mokuba wished that the ghost hadn't ruffled his hair, for his head felt ice cold where the pearly hand had touched it. Mokuba shrugged, and turned to the table once more. He blinked, turned back, and then turned again once more, in what was most definitely a double take.

The plates that had been empty were now full to the bursting, and Mokuba watched as students helped themselves to the banquet. He shrugged, then looked for something like rice, or fish that he could eat, and to his disappointment found none. Harry chose that moment to look up.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" He asked, blinking.

Mokuba crinkled his nose as he put a rather small potato on his plate. "All this food, don't you think it's a bit heavy?" He said, taking as little as he could.

"Err..." Harry supplied, watching as Mokuba took dainty, suspicious bites. "It's just food, Mokuba... you know, potato? Steak?"

Mokuba blinked. "You mean you eat this stuff all the time???!!!"

Harry looked taken aback. "You don't?" 

Mokuba sighed, sensing a cultural gap in play, and decided to eat the rest of the heavy food without complaint, secretly wishing for some dishes that he was more familiar with. While he ate the strange food, he listened.

"My gosh, that does look good." The pearly white ghost who had patted his head earlier sighed, as he watched Harry eat a bite of steak.

Harry started. "You mean you can't..."

"I haven't eaten in 400 years my boy." The ghost replied sadly. "Even if I don't need to, it would be nice once in awhile. I don't believe that I have introduced myself yet. I am Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington at your..."

"You're Nearly Headless Nick?" Ron asked, sounding slightly surprised, and missing the fact that Scabbers the rat was out of his pocket and eating the last of the boy's potato. Mokuba did notice though, and crinkled his nose slightly.

"I would prefer..."

"Nearly headless? How can you be Nearly headless?" A boy Mokuba didn't know entered the conversation.

The ghost looked rather disgruntled as he looked around at them all. "Like this." He pulled on his left ear, and his head flopped onto his shoulder. Everyone except Mokuba gasped. Mokuba just thought that Nick looked like something out of Bakura's Occult deck. ((Haku: The boy's been seriously desensitised, okay?)) Mokuba just laughed softly at the looks on the other's faces and gave Tenshi the last of his sausage.

~~~

Around dessert, the subject of talk turned to their families. A boy named Dean Thomas had joined in, rather eager to talk to Mokuba. ("Stupid reflected glory.") The boy from earlier, Seamus, spoke first. "I'm half and half. It was rather a shock to me dad when me mam told him she was a witch. It was after they were married see."

A lot of people around laughed at that. 

Toad boy (Neville), in answer to Ron's questioning told him that he was a full blood, but everyone had though he had no magic up until a few years ago. 

Seemingly full of curiosity, Dean asked Mokuba about his lineage, and the boy felt a slight pang around his midsection. "I don't know." He whispered softly, staring at his melting ice-cream with unfocused eyes. "I know my brother's not, but I really don't know about my parents."

Harry shot him a look. "Why not?"

"I was adopted." It was an explanation that only the green eyed boy picked up the full implementation of. 

"I'm sorry." Mokuba looked at him, and saw hurt in those green eyes. He realised they were both in the same situation. Orphans, who were famous for things they couldn't control. Both would most definitely rather have their parents to fame any day. The table fell quiet after that.

~~~

Tenshi watched the sleeping form of her master. It had been an uneventful feast after that conversation, with the big, old human saying something that the creature had found unimportant after that. Something about a nasty third corridor that Tenshi would have to keep Master away from. She was content, for her dear master had given her her promised chocolate, but there was an edge of unease within her. 

Humans were strange beings. After their growly conversation, Master had fallen quiet, and she felt that he was sad, though she didn't know why. Even when his thoughts hadn't given away the reason, for they were deathly quiet, like what he was thinking was private. Not like the awful loud ones that she had heard before. 

Master was upset. Tenshi had to find out why. It was her duty to keep master happy. She gently leaped off the end of the comfortable bed, and swung the door open, using her very basic magic. She could only push and pull and other simple things, nothing extravagant, not like she'd heard that boy telling that girl, and not like the dragons could do. They could control fire. Phoenixes could heal. SHE could do simple things. It was the way the world worked.

Slipping quietly down the funny stones that Master had brought her up earlier, Tenshi looked around the strange room that Master had travelled across to get to the stone things. It was a pretty room, all red like fire and with cosy sitting things everywhere. Humans had strange devices, but she wouldn't deny they were comfortable. She gently lay down on the ground fur, thinking about her problem.

Her duty was to make master happy, and keep him happy. She also had to make sure that nasty humans became nice humans; though punishing master's 'Seto' seemed to make Master angry for some reason. But this wasn't angry feelings towards Tenshi, this was sad feelings towards something else. Tenshi wanted to help. Tenshi couldn't though.

Earlier, Master had said in growly talk that he didn't like the food. Maybe that's why he was sad. Tenshi would have to see someone about the food, she decided, and headed over to the covered hole. Tenshi would make Master happy, because it was her duty.

~~~

Albus Dumbledore was a strange man at the best of times. Even if he loved his school and all is students, he would still be called a strange man, because his ways were considered different to all the other schools of the modern age.

It was simply because they couldn't see the magic where he saw it. He thought. Contrary to the popular belief, Albus believed that muggles did actually use magic, but in the most primitive ways. Ways that were so trivial, no one would think of them as such.

Take, for instance, electricity. Muggles had taken raw energy and made it work wonders for them. Some of the things that they could do with it were ingenious, make those strange, box-like computers talk to other computers all around the world was one, the others were all far and wide and well spread. Yes, Muggles were much more ingenious than the Magic world gave them credit for. 

He sighed, shaking himself out of his thoughts. It was a habit he'd gotten into recently, walking along the drafty corridors and thinking about anything in general. It seemed he was to be interrupted tonight, for, he discovered something rather peculiar up ahead. A small, cat-sized creature was scuffling about outside the portrait of the fat lady, and was trying to understand why it couldn't get into the room it knew was beyond.

He let out a slight chuckle as the creature hissed in frustration, causing it to turn towards him. It was a rather remarkable griffin that greeted him, her white feathers glowing in the gloom, but her black fur seemingly sucking the light out of the gloom around it.

"Do you need some help there?" He whispered gently to the animal, marking another reason why people considered him odd. Most humans don't bother with animals, thinking them beneath things like human talking.

_You talk the growly language._ Was a slightly shocked reply, coming from the creature in a series of hisses and clicks of her beak.

Dumbledore laughed at the griffin's terminology. "Yes, I do. And why are you out so late, and not in whichever common room you belong in my dear?"

_You understand proper talk as well!_

"Answer the question please." The man replied.

_Master is sad. Tenshi came to find a way to cheer him up._ The bird replied, watching the man very carefully.

"And who is your master, Tenshi?" Dumbledore prodded further, trying to understand the fascinating creature who spoke of her master with such fondness.

_Master is master._ The bird had replied, giving what had to be a shrug. _Tenshi think master is upset because master is not liking the food here. It not rice and fish and noodle._ Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. _Back home, the food is all rice and fish and noodle. It's very nice. The food here is strange. Tenshi thinks that master isn't liking it very much._

Dumbledore realised then that the griffin must have been very young, for it had simple speech, almost like it hadn't gotten the hang of speaking yet, and it believed such a simple thing could make one upset. "Where do you and your master come from, Tenshi?"

_Home._

"And where is home?"

_A big big house, on a big big hill, with Master, master's Seto and Tenshi._ Dumbledore nodded. It seemed that this griffin belonged to the Young Mokuba Kaiba. After all, who would be 'Master's Seto' if not Seto Kaiba? He nodded towards the bird.

"Tomorrow there will be food your master likes upon the table, Tenshi. But I suggest that you get back to your master soon, or he will be worried." Dumbledore said gently.

_Tenshi tried, but painting doesn't understand the proper talk._

Dumbledore laughed. "Fat lady, a word?"

"Sir?" The woman in the large, frilly dress asked, watching Dumbledore carefully.

"Would you let Tenshi in from now on? She is a resident of this tower." Dumbledore smiled down at the Griffin who looked up at him, slightly puzzled. "You will be allowed in, Tenshi, goodnight."

The bird gave what had to be a smile, before daintily leaping through the portrait hole and disappearing, as the fat lady swung closed over the opening.

"Mokuba Kaiba with a griffin. Will wonders never cease." Dumbledore muttered as he walked past the portrait. 

~*~*~

Haku: There we go! Tenshi actually spoke! Although it was only the proper language... basically the way she talks all the time, only this time, someone understood.

Y. Haku: And don't kill us for putting Mokey in Gryffindor. Majority rules. 

Seto: And Read and review.

Haku: Hoe could be nice about it! But before you do, Review replies, okeday?

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Darkness' Blue Ice**- ^_^ I'm glad you're reading then! And I'm sorry I couldn't put him in Slytherin... Though it would have been funny seeing him and the other Slytherins clashing with each other...

**Dagger5**- w00t! You is reading and you don't really like them! 

Y. Haku: She loves it when people say things like that, it makes her feel half decent.

Haku: And Majority rules, so I put him in Gryffindor. Hopefully people like him in there. -sweatdrop-

**Mimiheart**- Really? You like Tenshi? -Gives you a Tenshi Plushie- You actually got an insight into her mind this chappie. How was it? Was she too childish? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! -Begs-

Y. Haku: I don't know you, Hikari.

Seto: Took the words out of my mouth.

Haku: My brother introduced me to Evanescence, around the time that I forced him to listen to Eminem. He liked Eminem, I liked Evanescence. I bought CDs... He didn't...

**Aura Black Chan**- I know, it would have been fun doing that, but I wanted him to interact with H, R, and H to some extent, and Majority wanted him in Gryffindor, so that's where I put him.

Seto: She also thanks you for the amazing compliment about her stuff!

Haku: -hug-

**Inu-Ice-Dragon**- Lol. I didn't notice that actually... But looking back, it did. My original plan, as I've said many times was to put him in Ravenclaw, for a reason as of yet to be revealed.

Y. Haku: Then you mean to go through with your plan?

Haku: You know me. Of course I'm going to.

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity**- Actually, though his eyes are meant to be blue, their actual colour is debatable. They have a purple tint to them, therefore the colour is debatable. For the benefit of plot, I have decided that his bluey-purple eyes shall be purple, because that is he colour that my TV and computer show them as.

2. O.o I'm glad you like, and I really wanted him there, but this way, Hermy has competition, and also, I went by leading votes... sorry!

**Padmejem**-

Seto: I do NOT Talk like that. -Twitch-

Sorry, Padme, but I'm gonna have to side with Seto on that one. And you reviewed! Yay!

**Saiyan Jedi**- -stands next to Seto and gives the Tenshi plushie a squeeze-

Tenshi plushie: -sets Seto's hair on fire-

Seto: YEAAAAARGHHH! THAT *$&%@)! BIRD!!!!!!

Haku: And yeah, G won... but my Tenshi plushie makes me feel better! Also, I hear what you say about it being easier too...

**setosangel529**- Oh... you just made me feel really bad for not putting him there, but if it makes you feel any better, he will have a lot to do with Ravenclaw... especially through Penelope Clearwater.

~~~

Haku: And that's it for the replies, so everyone, you know the drill, READ AND REVIEW! 

Everyone within a 5 mile radius: GODDAMIT!!!!


	10. The Respect of the Potions Master

Haku: -grins triumphantly- NO MORE PROCRASTINATING! No more I'll do it later! I WILL write the next chapter to this fiction!

Seto and Y. Haku: -watch-

Haku: -places hands above keyboard, grin slowly vanishes from her face and she sweatdrops.-

Seto: Writer's block?

Haku: Oh yeah.

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: Pfft... Hello? Hello? Can you hear me lawyer people? I don't own this.

~~~

The respect of the Potions master.

~~~

Mokuba had decided that he was beginning to like the school of Hogwarts, even if he had only been there for one day. The people he had met so far were nice, and the portraits were helpful, if he asked them if they could help him find the great hall. Except a few which had caused him to get helplessly lost in the first place. Not that he minded, the act of exploring the castle was a feat in itself, for as he walked, he grew to appreciate the age old architecture and design, and as he watched a tapestry in which some trolls were beating up an old and batty wizard happily, he smiled. Now, if only he could do something about the food, and that Hermione girl who had taken to stalking him. ((Haku: No, I do actually like Hermione, and she will have given this up by the time that Harry, Ron and her become friends.))

Speaking of which...

Tenshi let out a fierce squawk, and flew at a statue, causing the bushy haired girl to fall out from behind it in surprise. "He...hello." She commented, rather shakily, for she was in the presence of her crush and had just had his pet fly at her. "I'm lost... could you please help me find the great hall?"

Mokuba sighed. The girl had been following him ever since he left the common room that morning on his expedition. "Sorry, I'm lost too." He replied, watching her face as it went from slightly frightened to a slight pink colour. He rolled his eyes discreetly as Tenshi landed upon his head once again. The trolls had stopped their beating of the batty wizard and were watching the two in a way that resembled curiosity. Turning to the tapestry, Mokuba politely asked the Trolls, "Do you know which way to the great hall?" In reply they pointed...

Every hand in a different direction. Mokuba let out a frustrated sigh and walked off, his black hair fluttering behind him. He heard Hermione scampering to catch up, and turned to her. "Are you going to follow me continuously?" He asked her, in a way that so closely resembled his brother it was slightly scary. Tenshi lightly hit him with her tail.

He shot a look at the bird. "Do you know the way then?" He snapped, then stared in slight shock as the two toned griffin merely chirped, leapt off his head and made her way down a side passage. Mokuba blinked.

"You could have told me before!" He shot at her retreating back, before hurrying to catch up. Hermione yelped and followed, not wanting to get lost again, face still hot enough to fry an egg.

~~~

One seething Mokuba, embarrassed Hermione and trick step later found the three at the Great Hall, Mokuba in an incredibly foul mood. Cursing the castle, and all its inhabitants, he sat down next to Harry and Ron, not even saying hello. This got his famous friend slightly worried, because Mokuba had not at all seemed this way when the boys were talking the previous night. 

~~~

_"Err... Hello?" Mokuba's head snapped up from where he had been quietly crying. He was meant to be strong and tough like his big brother, and not cry over things, but some times it was so hard. Under the belief that the others would laugh if they found out that the famous Mokuba Kaiba cried over his parents, he hastily scrubbed his eyes, before replying._

_"Yes?" He whispered, mentally berating himself for the slight crack in his voice as he spoke. To his left, the hangings of a four poster bed were slowly pulled open, and green eyes stared at him from the gloom, slightly fogged with sleep._

_"So someone else is up. I'd wondered." The boy had said, sliding out of his bed and making his way to the water pitcher on the other side of the room. A moonbeam fell across the boy's face and messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar became obvious. _

_"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Mokuba had replied, staring at hands pooled in his lap, all too aware of his puffy red eyes. He let out a tired sigh._

_"No, I was awake, actually." This wasn't an entire truth on the green eyed boy's part. True, he had been awoken, but it wasn't the boy's sobs, but a strange dream instead. "D'you want to talk about it?" He asked, filling up one of the glasses near the pitcher, and sipping from it slowly._

_"No, I'm fine. It's just that conversation got me kind of worked up." Was the whispered reply, conscious of the sleeping bodies all around the two. He sighed._

_"It sucks being famous sometimes." Harry had joked, smiling sadly though, "For something that really, just sucks." He stated bluntly in reply to Mokuba's unspoken question._

_Mokuba gave a weak chuckle at the statement, and Harry seemed to realise that he'd used the same word twice. He blinked, and Mokuba gave a small smile in response to the boy confusing himself._

_Harry smiled, and seated himself upon the edge of his own bed. "I suppose it's different for me and you. I never really knew my parents, so I don't know what they were like. I became famous for something that I don't remember and would rather not have happened."_

_Mokuba let out a dry laugh. "And you think I did know mine? My mother died in childbirth. I don't know what happened to my father, and my relatives dumped me and my brother at an orphanage and ran off with our inheritance. Gozaburo adopted us, and the rest tells itself."_

_Harry let out a low whistle, and was about to continue talking, when a sleepy grunt of "Would you two be quiet out there." Broke him off. He grinned at Mokuba, and for some reason, they both collapsed into silent giggles before getting back into bed with soft calls of goodnight. _

~~~

"Err... Mokuba?" The boy asked, testing the water. Having grown up in the muggle world, Harry knew of Mokuba's brother's famous temper, and hoped that that trait wasn't hereditary.

"Yes?" Mokuba snapped, placing some random foods on his plate, without even noticing what they were.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione yelped as Mokuba sent a seething glare her way and Harry came to a sudden conclusion. Mokuba Kaiba was not a morning person. Harry shook his head in disbelief as Mokuba finally looked down at his plate and yelped.

"Good food! Proper food!" Were the only words he said before he buried himself into cuisine that was obviously not British and looked somewhat oriental. Harry blinked, unsure of what he was seeing, and then blinked once again. Mokuba HAD just done what he thought he had done.

Ron stared over the top of the long and messy mop of hair that was a hungry Mokuba. "Reckon we missed something mate?" Harry nodded disbelievingly, then went back to chewing on his cereal.

~~~

"Look! There he is!"  
  


"I know! Who would have thought that a KAIBA would come to Hogwarts!"

"I wonder if I can get a date with his brother."

"I wonder if I can get a date with HIM!"

"Oh, and next to him, that's Harry Potter!"  
  


"The tall kid with red hair?"

"No, the one who looks like Mokuba."

"Oh. He's hot too... Let's see if we can't get them on a double date!"

Whispered conversations hung over Harry and Mokuba like a swarm as they shuffled through the hallways, Ron sending many glum looks that none of the whispers were about him, whilst Mokuba was making choking gestures, and Harry was snickering slightly. Tenshi seemed unsure what to do, and looked torn between rapping Mokuba on the head and chasing and attacking the girls as Seto would most likely have done. In fact, the only thing that was stopping Tenshi from doing so was the fact that Seto WOULD have been doing that.

"Don't you reckon they could pass for twins?"

"Aside from the glasses and the hair you mean?"

"And the scar..."

Mokuba finally clicked as to what was going on, and turned. There, walking slowly and craftily behind them were two girls, who obviously believed that Harry and himself could not hear them. He shot them both a dirty glare, and turned once again. Surprisingly after that, the whispering stopped, and the boys continued their search for their class. Supreme pathfinder Tenshi was on the case, and surprisingly, the boys had no trouble finding their classes. It was everyone else who seemed to arrive late, and this immediately put them in good stead with a few teachers. 

Unfortunately, Charms did not get off to as good a start as they had hoped, for Professor Flitwick, it turned out, was allergic to griffins, and after he broke out in hives, Tenshi retreated out of the room in disgrace, and Mokuba was placed in the teacher's bad books. It wasn't HIS fault she'd decided to land on his head as soon as she took a liking to the small man... well, at least that was what he tried to argue to a slightly angry and stern teacher. "Five points from Gryffindor Mister Kaiba."

Still pouting slightly, the three boys retreated from the class, Tenshi joyfully rejoining her master. Nothing eventful happened until one fateful class that the three boys, and Draco Malfoy would never forget.

Potions.

~~~

The billowing robes flew behind the dark haired man as he stalked about the classroom. "Brown."

"Here."

He cleared his throat and sent her a seething glare.

"Present." She corrected herself.

"Bullstrode."

"Here."

"Granger" He sneered, daring the class to comment about the blatant favouritism he was establishing.

"Present sir."

"Kaiba."

Mokuba blinked.

"Hai."

"Excuse me?" The teacher's eyes were upon him, Along with the rest of the class, and Mokuba thought back on what he said. 

"Damn. Sorry sir. I meant Present."

"I have established that mister Kaiba." Came the reply, and a dark look was shot his way, before continuing on.

"Malfoy."

"Here, Sir."

And so the role continued, in the way roles do, those only vaguely listening to their names, the teachers asking the names of those absent several times in case they were there and hadn't heard, until,

"Ahh yes, Potter... our newest... celebrity."

Next to Mokuba, Harry scowled. "Pre..."

"Tell me Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Almost immediately, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Rather interestingly, the girl had managed to secure a seat next to Mokuba, and was now trying to catch both his and the potions master's eyes, and both he and the potions master were ignoring her. 

"Err... I don't know sir."

The Potions master snorted. "Indeed. Kaiba, Same question."

"Anno..." Mokuba paused for a second, racking his brains for the information. "The draught of living death?" Mokuba thought he was gripping at straws, because it didn't sound right, and he cringed as the potions master's scowl deepened. 

"Correct, Mister Kaiba." Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief. "Obviously fame has not gone to your head yet (the Slytherins snickered) Now, as all of you simpletons have gathered, you are in a potions class. There is no wand waving in here, students, so I doubt that any of you will think of this as any type of magic, but I trust that the majority of you are too simple to see the powerful magic behind... Yes, mister Kaiba?"

Mokuba blinked. He had tentatively raised his hand to ask a question, but he hadn't expected to be called upon, and there was only slight malice in the teacher's voice.

"Sir, a friend of mine told me that potion making was an important part of ancient civilisations... I was wondering, were those potions magic as well?" He cringed, waiting for the teacher's catcalls to begin. He could feel Harry openly gaping at him. Harry obviously thought him toying with death. But to everyone's surprise, the potions master smiled.

"It has never been proven that such remedies did have any power more than the natural implements of the herbs and roots used within them, mister Kaiba. Whilst some may have been magical, many of the plants and animals used to make these potions have been long since extinct. Now, next time you wish to ask such a question, I suggest asking it in history of Magic, not in my class." The last sentence had a touch of bite to it, but everyone was shocked to see a tinge of respect pass through the potion master's eyes as he looked upon the young Kaiba. "As most of you will know, I am Professor Snape, and I teach potions at this school. Today, we will be taking down notes on the structure of this course only, and next week we shall start making the most simplest of potions."

"But sir, why can't we start today?" Snape looked about ready to shoot the speaker a deadly glare, until he saw who had spoken. 

"Because, Malfoy, I have stated it to be so. One does not wave a wand without knowing the procedures behind it, just like one does not throw ingredients into a cauldron, stir and hope for the desired results. We shall take things one step at a time. Copy down everything on the board."

~~~

Harry and Ron were obviously restraining themselves from cheering when the bell went to signify the end of potions. Mokuba laughed and shook his head as he followed them out of the classroom. 

"Torture mate, I swear, that's what that class was designed to be." Were the first words out of Ron's mouth as they headed towards the common room. 

A thoughtful expression graced the younger Kaiba's features as he caught up. "Actually, it wasn't so bad. Professor Snape might be biased, but he will be a thorough teacher."

Harry baulked. "Hold up a second there, Mokuba, did you actually say you liked Snape? As in Greasy haired teacher from hell...o Professor!" Snape had just passed them in the corridor and had raised a suspicious eyebrow at Harry. Luckily, the boy had been talking quietly, so his comments had not been heard by the 'greasy haired teacher from hell.'

Mokuba sighed. "He will be a very thorough teacher, for all his favouritism. You just have to look at what he said to Malfoy to know that."

Harry and Ron snorted. "Well, he likes you, so he doesn't insult you every chance he gets." Ron stated, matter of factly.

Mokuba smiled. "There's a big difference between liking someone and respecting them. You need only to look at the relationship my brother and Yugi Mouto share to know that. Snape respects me, that doesn't mean he likes me. Just as I respect him, but that doesn't mean I like him."

With that, the midnight haired boy turned away. Harry and Ron shared incredulous looks as they ran to catch up. 

"I don't see the difference really." Ron whispered to Harry, as Tenshi chirped at them to hurry up.

~~~

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_I AM NOT A LANGUAGE RAPIST! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! For those of you who are mad at me for using some Japanese words this chapter, now the time has come for me to defend myself. Snape calls Mokuba's name, to which, his standard, inbred response (from all the Japanese schooling) would be 'Hai', not 'Present.' Remember, Mokuba IS Japanese, not English, and would have these reactions inbred into him._

_Also, 'Anno,' to my knowledge is the equivalent of 'um' (or 'err') A nonsense word. Like 'Beh' in Italian. Mokuba would naturally use this in place of 'um' without a second thought, again, it is inbred._

_If you don't believe me, one of my Italian friends says 'beh' every time she needs to think of a word. DON'T HURT ME!!!!_

_And finally, everyone slips up occasionally, and English is young Mister Kaiba's second language, so he's entitled to the occasional slip under pressure._

Haku: -collapses- Are you happy people? I wrote seven pages with a writer's block! Seven whole freaking pages!

Seto: Yeah yeah... just get on with the review replies, okay?

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Vanishingact**- heheh... Took awhile, didn't it?

**Mimiheart**- D'aww... Thank you! -Gives you an Easter Tenshi Plushie- It's a week late, but what the hey!

**toxic=^^=**- I did draw the picceh, and she looks so cute and fluffy! (Which is saying something because I think my art is terrible most of the time) But unfortunately, I am unable to use the scanner at this point in time. Thus no scan, no posteh...

Y. Haku: As soon as the scanner gets fixed, however, we'll put up the link. It'll be on Haku's deviantart gallery.

**Silent Angel Dark Knight**- Hehe... sorry for the long wait, the next one won't be nearly as long. But anyways, thanks for the compliments.

**Aura Black Chan**- Interesting creative liberties, is that a good thing or not? But I thought that if Dumbledore can talk to Merpeople, he could be able to talk to griffins... or is that Barty Crouch who could talk to Merpeople... -gets out her goblet of Fire book and checks-

**Saiyan Jedi **- -Nods- Uh huh! And Tenshi has a very important role to play if I ever do the second year. I might not yet though...

Seto: -swears loudly as Tenshi Plushie rips his trenchcoat to pieces-

Haku: And as for the idea, I thought of it, but it's probably been done before. -shrugs- You don't have to ask me for permission if you want to use it, but seeing as you did, go ahead okeday?

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity**-

Seto: -possesive growl-

Haku: You poor thing! -Gives you a Mokuba plushie to make it better- Take on those mean old Deans! Get that deck back!

**tati1**- -rubs eyes and reads comment again- You think it's fantastic? -Blushes bright red.-

Y. Haku: Please refrain from praising the Authoress...

Haku: -is bouncing around the room, wearing a huge grin-

**random person who forgot their password to login**- Eep! Don't you hate it when that happens? Anyways, I'm glad you like Tenshi! And thanks for the kind words! -Gives you a Tenshi Plushie.-

Haku: Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews guys, sorry for the long update, and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	11. The letter

_Read the bottom._

Haku: HELLO THERE!!!!!!  
  
Y. Haku: Run.  
  
Haku: Why? -Is pelted with rotten vegetables for not updating in ages- Oh.

* * *

With a strangely furious sounding sigh, a certain black haired, bespectacled boy who lived threw down his quill in an overt display of emotion. This caused another black haired boy nearby to look up curiously, his hair gracefully hanging over one shoulder where it had rested previously.  
  
"WHY is nothing in this life EVER easy?" Harry furiously demanded, glaring at the end of his report and wondering why he'd written down everything he'd found out, and still, it was only half the length that Professor McGonagall had asked of them.  
  
This earned a chuckle from Mokuba, his raven hair shaking ever so slightly, and a soft white feather shaking itself free from his locks. "Because that would make life boring." He replied, in a tone, all too innocent, and of which he was a master. Just as innocently, the boy turned back to what he was originally doing, and poked a nearby needle with his wand. There was a brief flash of light, and there lying in the needle's place was a wooden matchstick.  
  
"Don't you know what rhetorical question means Mokuba?" Harry shot back, placing his head on the common room table in a sign of defeat.  
  
"No, enlighten me." Mokuba was now poking at the needle turned matchstick. "How come I can turn a needle into a matchstick, but I can't do things the other way round?" He prodded the matchstick with the tip of his wand

* * *

Hagrid wandered the edge of the forbidden forest thinking what a beautiful and peaceful night it was. The lake was still, the air was fresh and clean, and there wasn't a breeze to speak of.  
  
"KUUUUSSSSSOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Several birds, in a nearby tree were startled by the sudden noise took flight.  
  
"Wha' was tha'?" He asked of himself, looking up in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, where he could have sworn the shout originated.  
  
((Haku: Sorry! Had to!))

* * *

Mokuba stared dejectedly at the end of his singed hair. The good thing was, his hair was black, so the singed part wasn't as noticeable, but the bad part was that now there was a large burn mark on the table, where the matchstick had previously resided.  
  
Ron looked up from where he was playing Chess with George. "The idea, Mokuba is to turn the matchstick into a needle, not make it explode." Mokuba shot him a death glare, and seeing a he was the sibling to Seto Kaiba, Ron shivered at the icy exterior the boy suddenly portrayed, and went quietly back to his chess game. Sighing resignedly, Mokuba picked up his quill, and turned back to the letter he had started to his brother the week previous. He was unsure how as to finish it, for his first 3 weeks in Hogwarts had been strange and unusual, and he wasn't sure how his brother would react to them.  
  
_Dear Seto,  
  
Hihi! It's been Ages since I've seen you big brother. You haven't fired anyone, have you? Because if you have.... Well I dunno what I would do, so just don't fire people okay?  
  
Hogwarts is great! You should have seen some of the classes I've had so far! There's this one called Transfiguration. That's taught by Professor McGonagall. She's really strict, but heaps nice if you catch her in the right mood. She turned her desk into a pig in our first class! It was wicked, but she said we won't do anything like that for awhile.  
  
_As he was reading over what he had written, Mokuba imagined Seto's reaction. He was probably breathing a sigh of relief, for the fact that he wouldn't have any farm animals running around the mansion.  
  
Anyways, what we've started in Transfiguration is turning Matchsticks into needles. I think I'm backwards or something, because I can turn a needle into a matchstick but if I try to turn a matchstick into a needle it just blows up in my face.  
  
Mokuba smiled, and added in a note.  
  
_(Actually, I tried that today... I burnt a hole in the common room table. I hope I don't get in trouble for that.)  
  
The ghosts here are really cool! They look like something out of Bakura's deck. There's this one, called the bloody Baron who's literally COVERED in blood. (Hence his name.) Everyone seems to be afraid of him though he just seems lonely to me. Ahh well. Every house (There are 4 of them. I'm in Gryffindor.) Has their own ghost too. The one in Gryffindor is called Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Pormington. (We call him Nearly Headless Nick) He was supposed to be beheaded, but it went wrong... so, well, we don't call him Nearly Headless for nothing...  
  
Then there's Peeves. Where do I start with him? Oh, he's a horrible creature he is. If you meet him in the corridor, and you're late for class he'll do anything to get you a detention. (Though he leaves me alone ever since Tenshi made the chandelier fall on him.) He does all this stuff in the corridors like makes the suits of armour fall on you and he pulls rugs from under your feet and stuff. Though that's not the half of it either. I saw him the other day drawing moustaches on the poor women in the tapestries. They were running like anything, trying to hide from him. Mr. Filch had to scrub them clean, and there's still a faint trace of the ink on them.  
  
Astronomy is fun though. I think you'd like it. It's all mathematical. We go to the astronomy tower at midnight, and we look at all the stars and make maps and such. At the moment we're learning why the moon affects werewolves and not other people. It's really quite interesting. And I saw that flinch. There are no werewolves in the castle. Don't worry. (Apparently there's some in the forbidden forest, but... I'd love to meet one. Let me guess, forbidden, right?)  
  
Mr. Filch is the caretaker here, if you were wondering, and he's eviller than Malik was. (Don't look at me like that. He is!) He'll give you a detention if you only do one little thing wrong. Like the other day, me and Harry and Ron were trying to open a door, which turned out to be the third corridor door that students aren't allowed to go into unless they want to die a "very painful death" (The headmaster's exact words.) And he caught us. We didn't know it was the third corridor at the time, we just thought it was another classroom. He wanted to give us a detention, but we were saved at the last minute by Professor Quirrell. (He's the defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I think there's something funny about him, but Harry and Ron won't listen to me when I mention it. They just say he's a big baby. I dunno, maybe I'm parenoid. - Is that spelt right?)  
  
History of Magic is boring. It's all about Goblin wars, but the teacher just drones on and on. Everyone falls asleep about five minutes in, except for Hermione, but I'll tell you about HER later. It'd probably interesting if someone like Yugi taught it, he's always over the top, but he's friendly at least. ((Haku: -cough- allusion to Lizeth's History Of Magic. Read. Tis brilliant!))  
  
But it's really strange. Professor Flitwick doesn't like me, and I think it's because of Tenshi... He's allergic to Griffins. (He's not just set against her like someone else we know. I saw that glare! And you are!) Well, it's not my fault she likes him, is it? But yeah, charms is interesting, but seeing as Professor Flitwick doesn't like me, it's not really fun.  
  
The post everyday is AMAZING! The first day it nearly gave me a heart attack. About 1000 owls flew in through the window and zoomed everywhere, and landed in front of people. There were feathers everywhere... But I guess you get used to it after awhile. (And as to how? EASILY big bro!)  
  
But yeah. The girl I mentioned earlier? Hermione? For some reason she won't leave me alone. She follows me and Harry and Ron everywhere. I think she likes me. How do I get her to stop? (WITHOUT hurting her feelings big bro. I know what you were about to say, and I don't like it.) I've got a feeling that she's probably pretty nice, but she's such a know it all! She's one of those all work no play types. (Hint, HINT!) Ahh well, she's on the other side of the common room now, looking at me funny. I'll finish this letter later.  
_  
Mokuba sighed. That's where he had let it trail off, and kinda ignored it for a week. Hermione had been looking at him as well, watching him carefully. She'd approached as soon as he acknowledged her, and spoken to him. They'd actually had a pretty decent conversation, him enquiring about England, and her about Japan. She had seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say about his home as well, and they had become friends.  
  
Unfortunately, when he had tried to convince Harry and Ron that she was actually rather friendly and polite, they would have none of it, so the friendship hadn't really stuck.  
  
Mokuba returned to writing the letter, the Japanese script flowing easily from his hand.  
  
_Actually, forget those comments about Hermione Big bro. (This is later. She's gone now.) We had a conversation and she's really quite nice. I've got to convince her that I'm not interested but... She's kinda clingy.  
  
Oh, and I haven't told you about Harry and Ron yet, have I? They're my friends here, as you probably gathered. Ron's got the brightest Red hair you'll ever see (It looks like it's on fire) And I reckon he'll be taller than you one day, Seto. What was that snort for? Harry's quiet. He's really logical when push comes to shove, though I think it's because he's lived with his Aunt and Uncle all his life. (Think a certain Adoptive parent. Oh shush you. He wasn't that bad.)  
  
Okay, he was...  
  
I had a rather interesting conversation at Hagrid's the other day. Me Harry and Ron all went round for afternoon Tea. (A word of advice. If he offers you rock cakes don't eat them. They were THAT hard! No, I'm not exaggerating either.) He has a HUGE bloodhound! But Fang's heaps nice, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He licked Ron's ears as soon as he saw him. He didn't like Filch either. And he wants to give Mrs. Norris a right old Kick. Said he'd introduce her to Fang someday. I'd pay to see that. (Mrs. Norris is Mr. Filch's cat.  
  
You know, on Harry's birthday someone tried to rob Gringotts! (Yeah, the bank with the Goblins. I still say that they were taller than Yugi. Nothing will convince me otherwise brother, don't try.) Yeah, Hagrid seemed to know about it, but he wasn't telling. I'm going to find out what it's all about. Seems really funny. They didn't take anything see? But according to Harry there was something in the Vault that the burglar tried to rob, but he and Hagrid had gotten it earlier that day. He thinks it's somewhere in the school now. I think that he's a bit loopy myself, after all, why would Hagrid lie to us?  
  
Oh, and before I finish this letter, I reckon something strange is going on Seto, I'm SURE someone's watching me, and not just Hermione either. Remember in the Ministry of Magic booth where the woman at the front told us to go wait for HIM, and then there was a woman in the room? Isn't that just a little weird? I wonder what's going on there? Strange, isn't it?  
  
Do you think I'm just being Parenoid or what? (That still doesn't look right...)It feels like I'm being watched everywhere I go.  
  
Oh well, I'll send this with Tenshi when she gets back from hunting. And be nice to her when she delivers it. Okay?  
  
Behave yourself.  
  
Mokuba.  
  
P.S. Fire someone and I'll set Tenshi on you.  
_  
Mokuba looked up from the letter, to find Ron looking over the top of it at him.  
  
"Is that some kind of a code or what?" He asked, pointing to the flowing characters. Mokuba let out a disbelieving chuckle.  
  
"Is that some kind of a cultural gap or what?" Harry looked up and let out a weak snicker.  
  
"Does that Japanese script really fill up so much space?" He enquired, looking at the length of the letter, a hopeful grin on his face. "Can you write my Transfiguration homework out again in that script?"  
  
Mokuba laughed, turning to his own, half finished essay which was two thirds of the length required and still going. "Sorry, Harry, do your own work." Harry sighed, and picked up his quill again, turning to his essay and desperately trying to lengthen it.

* * *

Haku: LOOK! I updated! And yeah, the plot is starting to develop. The midnight Duel will be next chapter. You know, the one that Draco and Harry have, except there will be a slight twist to it.  
  
Y. Haku: How is that different from anything else you've ever written?  
  
Haku: -.- Be happy people, I updated!!!!  
  
Haku: And just so you know, I can spell Paranoid; I just thought it would be cute if Mokuba couldn't spell it. It took me a lot of work to get the spellchecker to stop automatically correcting it, I tell you.  
  
Y. Haku: Read and review!

* * *

_-Le sigh- You'd think that with all the policing that goes on in this world that people would be kinder to a random individual like myself, however, this is not to be the case.  
  
Either you people haven't read my new front page, or you've chosen to ignore it and believe I will too, however, this is not the case.  
  
Now, I can understand that if you haven't read that page, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I have actually left. I only came back to this story and this chapter in particular to let you know something, and also, to defend my honour, for someone claimed I did not think this story through.  
  
-clears throat- I received a review boldly claiming that this story was not thought through, when in actual fact, it was scrutinized and pondered for hours on end trying to iron out every miniscule little detail so that I would not fall into plot holes.  
  
And now onto defending my honour:  
  
**1.Claim: Seto would be able to pass through the barrier because he is magical. And he has a yami as well, so he will.**  
  
Seto does not pass through the barrier for HE DOES NOT BELIEVE IN MAGIC!!! Watch the show once in awhile, and no matter how many times it runs through, the outcome is always the same. He dismisses magic as a non- occurrence, which is, in my belief while a muggle can lean upon the barrier and not slide through into platform 9 and ¾. I think that it's all due to belief, not actual talent that gets you in. Also, it is my belief that Seto does NOT have a yami. I stick to the cannon of the show. You can not assume that he does have a Yami when Isis' necklace does not bring forth the seer Isis, and the Balance does not contain Karimu. (Don't get me started on the wrongness of Anukadin and Pegasus!) And this is also the reason why he didn't get a letter. (Also it would make no sense, for he was in high school at the time. How can one be two places at once?)  
  
**2. Claim: Harry Potter only got the heaps of letters because he's the Famous Harry Potter. Mokuba wouldn't get heaps of letters too!!!**  
  
So? Mokey's the famous Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's younger brother! Also, I don't believe that Dumbledore WOULD play favourites that way, and if you think of it, every muggle-born would be disbelieving and think 'what is this hoax' when they got the letter, thus a persistent Hogwarts. The Email did create a plot hole you could have picked to bits, (That's one that was a mistake and I can't defend.) but you chose the mail as a whole and this I can defend with the reasons stated.  
  
**3. A GRIFFIN??? For god sakes don't you know how big they get!**  
  
Lastly, I suggest you read the fic more closely. You'll notice that when Seto buys the griffin, the clerk states: "And won't grow any larger than a housecat. At least, this breed won't anyway." That was put there for two reasons. To 1. Makes sure that Tenshi didn't get too big and 2. Create an allusion to something that was going to happen in the sequel I had planned. (I was only going to do the first and second year- Second year being "Yet another crummy sequel for a HPX" My dry sense of humour.)  
  
And as you can see, I have now defended my position on all of your 'claims' of how my fiction is so terrible. And I know that you will probably never read this, but quite frankly, I don't care.  
  
And finally, before I leave forever, I would like to thank all my reviewers, and say that I am sorry for doing this, but my characters, plotlines, descriptions, even whole chapters have been stolen, and I do not appreciate this, not only that but would you steal a car or a hand bag? Or a book from the bookstore? Would you take a book, type it up and claim it as your own? No? Well, this is pretty much the same thing. It's stealing copyrighted actions, and if I knew who you were personally, I would not hesitate to take you to court. While the characters I use are mostly copyrighted elsewhere, I have unedited manuscripts in my possession, and I do own plotlines and chapters, and also, Haku Ishatar and Kohaku Ishatar ARE MY CHARACTERS! The last name is mine too, for all it seems a blatant rip off, because it is NOT spelt the same way, and because it was around before I had even heard of Yu-Gi-Oh. They started as twins and evolved.  
  
All that said and done, I hate to leave on such negative terms, especially seeing as there are many people I have come to know and think of as good and faithful friends on the site. These people and they know who they are (Basically all of my constant reviewers... I luff you guys!) Can email me and when my site is up which will contain my fanfics, I will notify them.  
  
So "Ja Ne" everyone, I'm gone!  
  
Sincerely, Haku Ishatar._


End file.
